Avalon
by adry.ariza
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalón: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia NO ES MIA

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalón: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**PROLOGO**

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando mi mamá apareció en mi recital borracha. No me refiero a achispada—me refiero a tambaleándose, arrastrándose y a cuando todos se dan cuenta que estás borracho. Y como si no fuera suficiente, también llego tarde, de modo que cuando empujó las puertas y prácticamente cayó en una silla plegable de metal en la parte de atrás, todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirarla por interrumpir la actuación.

Parada en las gradas, quería que me tragara la tierra de la vergüenza. La Sra. Morris, mi maestra de canto, era la única en la sala que se dio cuenta que la persona que causaba la interrupción era mi madre. Había evitado cuidadosamente cualquier contacto entre mi madre y los alumnos de esta, mi nueva escuela, y de la que yo esperaba graduarme—si es que lográbamos permanecer dos años en la misma ciudad, sólo por una vez.

Cuando fue mi turno para cantar, la Sra. Morris me lanzó una mirada simpática antes de poner las manos en el piano. Mi cara se sentía caliente de la vergüenza, y mi garganta estaba tan reseca que me preocupaba que mi voz se quebrara en el momento en que abrí la boca. Mi voz es naturalmente hermosa—a consecuencia de mi ultra secreto patrimonio Fae. La verdad es que no necesitaba clases de técnica vocal, pero las vacaciones de verano comenzaban en pocas semanas y yo quería una excusa que me sacara de casa de vez en cuando, pero que no requiriera un gran compromiso de tiempo. Lecciones de técnica vocal había encajado a la perfección. Y yo lo disfrutaba.

Mi corazón latía fuerte contra mi pecho y mis palmas sudaban mientras la Sra. Morris tocaba la introducción. Traté de concentrarme en la música. Si tan solo podía cantar la canción y actuar normal, nadie en la audiencia tena que saber que la idiota borracha en la parte de atrás tenía algo que ver conmigo.

Finalmente, la introducción terminó y era mi momento de comenzar. A pesar de mi tan poco óptimo estado mental, la música se hizo cargo por un tiempo y yo dejé que la belleza de ―"Voi Che Sapete", una de mis arias favoritas de Mozart, fluyera a través de mí. Tradicionalmente cantada por una mujer haciéndose pasar por un chico joven, era perfecta para mi claro soprano, con un toque de vibrato que le añade un toque humano a mi voz de otro modo Fae.

Canté perfectamente cada una de las notas y no olvidé la letra. La Sra. Moris asintió en aprobación un par de veces cuando fraseé justo como ella quería. Pero sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor, ponerle más sentimiento, si no hubiera sido tan morbosamente consciente de la presencia de mi madre.

Suspiré de alivio cuando terminé. Hasta que los aplausos comenzaron, quiero decir. La mayoría de los padres y otros estudiantes dieron una cortés, y de corazón, ronda de aplausos. Mi mamá, en cambio, me dio una ovación de pie, una vez más atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella. Y, por supuesto, reveló que ella estaba conmigo.

Si un rayo hubiera caído disparado del cielo y me hubiera matado en ese mismo momento, lo hubiera recibido con satisfacción.

No debería haberle dicho sobre el recital, pero a pesar del hecho de saberlo, había una parte de mí que deseaba que viniera a escucharme cantar, que deseaba que me aplaudiera y se sintiera orgullosa como una madre normal. ¡Soy una imbécil!

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría a la historia rondar esta escuela. En mi escuela anterior, cuando una del tipo perra animadora se había encontrado con mi mamá y yo cuando estábamos de compras—una actividad en la que estaba apenas sobria—había tomado casi un día para que toda la escuela supiera que mi mamá es una borracha. No había sido exactamente parte de los populares, pero después de eso… Bueno, digamos que por primera vez me alegré de que nos mudáramos.

Yo tenía dieciséis años, y habíamos vivido en diez ciudades diferentes que podía recordar. Nos mudábamos mucho porque mi mamá no quería que mi padre me encontrara. Tenía miedo de que él tratara de alejarme de ella y teniendo en cuenta que no es exactamente una estudiante de la perfección maternal, él podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Nunca había conocido a mi papá, pero mi mamá me había dicho todo sobre él. La historia variaba dependiendo cuan borracha y/o depresiva se sintiera en el momento. De lo que sí estaba totalmente segura es que mi madre había nacido en Avalon, donde vivió casi toda su vida y que mi padre es una especie gran Fae allí. Sólo mi mamá no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que empezó a salir con él. Se enteró de la verdad cuando quedó embarazada de mí y se fue de casa antes de que alguien lo supiera.

Algunas veces, mi mamá dice que ella huyó de Avalon porque mi padre era un hombre terriblemente malvado que de seguro abusaría de mí de forma horrible si viviera con él. Esa es la historia que me contaba cuando estaba sobria, la historia que había construido para asegurarse de que nunca me interesa en conocerlo. "Él es un monstruo, Bella" decía, explicándome porque teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo. "No puedo dejar que te encuentre".

Pero cuando ella estaba borracha, fuera de sus cabales y balbuceaba sobre cualquier cosa que entrara a su mente en ese momento, decía que había dejado Avalon porque si yo estuviera allí, habría estado atrapada en algún tipo de desagradable intriga política, siendo la hija de un arrogante e importante Fae y todo eso. Cuando estaba en uno de esos estados de ánimo, decía una y otra vez el buen tipo que era mi padre, de cómo lo había amado más que a su propia vida, pero de cómo su deber como madre tenía prioridad. ¡Gag!

Quería escabullirme del recital antes de que acabara, pero no me atreví. Era posible que mi mamá fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para haber conducido hasta aquí, y no había ni la más remota oportunidad de que la dejara conducir sola a casa en el estado en que se encontraba. Tuve el culpable pensamiento—no por primera vez—de que mi vida podría mejorar si moría en un accidente de coche. Me avergoncé de mi misma por dejar al pensamiento entrar en mi cabeza. Por supuesto que no quería que mi madre muriera. Sólo quería que no fuera alcohólica.

La Sra. Morris me habló a solas una vez que todos habían terminado y la simpatía en sus ojos era casi imposible de soportar. — ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bella?, —Me preguntó en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza y me abstuve de encontrar su mirada. —No. Gracias. Voy a…cuidar de ella. —Mi cara estaba caliente de nuevo, así que hice mi retirada lo más rápido posible, evitando al resto de los estudiantes que querían felicitarme o por mi brillante desempeño (sí, claro) o tratando de obtener la primicia de mi madre para poder contarle a sus amigos.

Mamá estaba tratando de mezclarse con los otros padres cuando me acerqué a ella. Estaba demasiado fuera de sí para detectar las sutiles vibras de eres-una-borracha-déjame-en-paz que ellos le daban. Todavía sintiéndome como si todos me miraran, la tomé de uno de sus brazos.

—Vamos, te llevaremos a casa. —Dije entre dientes.

— ¡Bella! —Ella prácticamente gritó—. ¡Estuviste maravillosa! —Ella lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor como si no me hubiera visto en tres años y me dio un abrazo asfixiante.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, —me obligué a decir mientras me escurría de su abrazo y empezaba a dirigirme a la puerta con ella a cuestas. A ella parecía no importarle ser arrastrada por la habitación, al menos esa era una ventaja. _Esto podría ser peor_, traté de decirme a mí misma.

No tuve que preguntarle a mamá si había manejado, porque en el momento que salí, puede ver nuestro coche, aparcado tan torcido que ocupaba cerca de tres plazas. Dije una silenciosa plegaria porque ella no había logrado matar a alguien.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella. —Llaves.

Ella resopló y trató de parecer digna. Eso era difícil cuando tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caer de cabeza por las escaleras que conducían al estacionamiento.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir, —me informó.

La ira ardió en mi pecho, pero sabía exactamente cuán bien me haría explotar, sin importar lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Si tan solo continuaba fingiendo estar calmada y razonable, podría meterla en el asiento de pasajeros y salir del ojo público mucho más rápido. Lo último que quería era tener una gran escena de insultos justo en frente de todos. Mamá ya les había dado suficiente de que hablar por hoy.

—Igual, déjame conducir. —Le dije—. Necesito la práctica. —Si hubiera estado mínimamente sobria, habría escuchado la furia almacenada en mi voz, pero como estaba, estaba inconsciente. Pero me entregó las llaves, lo que fue un alivio.

Conduje a casa, mis manos agarrando el volante con un apretón de nudillos blancos mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Mamá estaba en medio de las maravillas de mi presentación cuando la bebida finalmente tomó lo mejor de ella y se durmió en el asiento. Estaba agradecida por el silencio, aunque sabía por experiencia que iba a ser toda una odisea sacarla del coche y llevarla a casa en su condición.

Cuando entré en nuestro camino y contemplé la tarea que tenía que hacer, me di cuenta que no podía vivir así por más tiempo. Nada podía ser peor que vivir con mi madre, mintiendo constantemente por ella, tratando de ocultar que estaba borracha o desmayada cuando se suponía tenía que reunirse con mis profesores o llevándome a un evento fuera del campus. Desde que podía recordar, había vivido con miedo mortal a mis amigos de la escuela—los cuales me esforzaba por tener desde que nos mudábamos tanto—se enteraran de ella y decidieran que yo era una especie de monstruo-por-asociación. Un temor que, por desgracia, había descubierto de una forma muy dura, no carecía de fundamentos.

Yo había sido la adulta en esta familia desde que tenía cinco años, y ahora era mi momento de tomar mi vida en mis propias manos. Iba a contactar a mi padre y, a menos que recibiera una vibra que es en realidad un pervertido abusivo, me iría a vivir con él. A Avalon. A la Salvaje Ciudad que era la intersección entre nuestro mundo y el de las Hadas, la ciudad donde la magia y la tecnología coexistían en algo parecido a la paz. Incluso en Avalon, pensé, tendría una vida mejor y más normal de la que tenía ahora con mi madre.

Nunca había estado tan equivocada en mi vida.

* * *

Hola, es primera vez que subo una historia a FF, aclaro otra vez la historia no es mía y al final diré de quien es y los nombres de los libros.

Es una historia muy entretenida, espero les guste y nos leemos pronto!

**Adry Ariza**


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia NO ES MIA

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Mis palmas sudaban y mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras mi avión hacía su descenso hacia Londres. Apenas y podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, y apenas y podía creer que encontrara el valor para escaparme de casa. Me limpié las palmas en mis pantalones vaqueros y me pregunté si mi madre ya habría descubierto que me había ido. Ella estaba durmiendo su infernal borrachera cuando salí de casa, y a veces podía dormir por veinticuatro horas seguidas en situaciones como esa. Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando encontrara la nota que le dejé. Tal vez al perderme finalmente se encendiera el bombillo sobre su cabeza y dejara de beber. Pero no contenía la respiración.

No había tenido ningún problema para encontrar y ponerme en contacto con mi padre. Mamá nunca había ni soñado en decirme su nombre cuando estaba sobria, y su nombre no figuraba en mi certificado de nacimiento, pero no me tomó más que un par de preguntas cuando estaba en uno de sus estados de ebriedad comunicativa para descubrir que su nombre era Charlie Swan. Los Fae, me había confesado, no usaban apellidos en el mundo de las Hadas, pero aquellos que vivían en Avalon habían adoptado la práctica por conveniencia de la población humana.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, Avalon es muy pequeño, su población es inferior a 10.000 habitantes, así que, cuando entré en la red y compré el directorio telefónico de Avalon, no tuve ningún problema en encontrar a mi padre—era el único Charlie Swan en la lista. Y cuando le llamé y le pregunté si conocía a alguien con el nombre de mi madre, no dudó en admitir que había tenido una novia con ese nombre, así que supe que había encontrado a la persona correcta.

Antes de que esa primera conversación terminara, él ya me había pedido que viniera a Avalon de visita. Incluso me había ofrecido un boleto en primera clase a Londres. Y ni siquiera había pedido hablar con mi mamá, ni había preguntado si tenía su permiso para venir a visitarlo. Me había sorprendido al principio, pero luego me imaginé que ella tenía razón al decir que si él me hubiera encontrado me habría arrastrado a Avalon sin pensarlo dos veces. _A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, _me recordé_._

El avión golpeó la pista con un golpe tremendo. Respiré profundo para calmarme. Pasarían horas antes de que realmente pudiera conocer a mi padre. Siendo un nativo del mundo de las Hadas, él no podía poner un pie en el mundo mortal. (Si hubiera decidido secuestrarme, tendría que haber usado cómplices humanos para hacerlo). La magia especial de Avalon es que la ciudad existe en ambos, el mundo de las Hadas y el mundo mortal—el único lugar en el que los dos planos existenciales se entrelazan. Cuando mi padre se paraba en la frontera de la ciudad y se asomaba, todo lo que podía ver era el mundo de las Hadas, y si cruzaba la frontera, los que estábamos en el mundo mortal no seriamos capaces de verlo nunca más.

Habíamos acordado que uno de sus amigos humanos me encontraría en el aeropuerto de Londres y me llevaría a Avalon. Sólo cuando atravesara la inmigración de Avalon podría encontrarme con él.

Pasé por inmigración y aduana en Londres en una especie de aturdimiento. Había estado demasiado excitada y nerviosa para dormir en el avión, y estaba definitivamente pagando por ello ahora. Seguí a la manada de gente a la zona de transportes y comencé a buscar en el mar de carteles mi propio nombre.

No lo vi.

Miré de nuevo, examinando cada uno cuidadosamente, en caso de que mi nombre estuviera mal escrito y por eso no lo hubiera visto. Pero la multitud de conductores se fue diluyendo, y no veía en ninguna parte a alguien sosteniendo mi nombre. Me mordí el labio y examiné mi reloj, el cual había ajustado a la hora de Londres. Eran las 8:23 AM, y la última vez que hablé con mi padre, él había estimado que si el avión llegaba a tiempo, atravesaría aduana alrededor de las 8:15. Su amigo debería estar aquí.

De nuevo respiré profundo, recodándome a mí misma que debía calmarme. El amigo de papá estaba sólo ocho minutos tarde. No valía la pena entrar en pánico por eso.

Encontré una silla confortable cerca de las puertas, mi mirada se movía de un lado a otro mientras buscaba a alguien corriendo hacia la terminal como si llegara tarde. Vi a un montón de esos, pero ninguno llevaba un cartel con mi nombre.

Cuando fueron las 8:45 giré alrededor y aún no había ni rastro de mi transporte, decidí que estaba bien sentir un poquito de pánico ahora. Encendí mi teléfono celular, pensando en darle una llamada a papá, sólo para descubrir que no tenía señal. Tardíamente, me pregunté si los celulares Americanos funcionaban en Londres. Me tragué una nueva ola de nervios. Papá me había enviado un adorable regalo de es-un-gusto-conocerte, un camafeo blanco en forma de rosa y me encontré a mí misma tocándolo ansiosamente.

Haba entrado y salido de una gran cantidad de aeropuertos en mi vida, y si el vuelo era lo suficientemente largo, mamá ya estaba chapoteando en el momento en que aterrizaba. Incluso cuando tenía ocho años de edad, había sido capaz de dirigir a mi mamá a través del aeropuerto, buscando nuestro equipaje y parado un taxi para que nos llevara a donde fuera que teníamos que ir. Por supuesto, el país más exótico al que había ido era Canadá, pero caramba, esto era Inglaterra, no India.

Diciéndome a mí misma que no sudara, encontré un banco de teléfonos públicos. Como mi mamá no era confiable para mantener un registro de facturas ni nada, habíamos decido que yo tuviera mi propia tarjeta de crédito, la cual rápidamente había utilizado para hacer mi llamada de larga distancia a Avalon.

Dejé que el teléfono de la casa de mi padre timbrara cerca de diez veces, pero nadie respondió. Colgué y me mordí el labio.

Había estado lo suficientemente nerviosa con esta aventura. Ahora estaba varada en el aeropuerto de Heathrow y mi papá no respondía su teléfono. Añádele a eso un caso de aplastante cambio de horario, y todo lo que quería hacer en este momento era acurrucarme en una cómoda y confortable cama e irme a dormir. Me tragué un bostezo—si dejaba que comenzaran, nunca se detendrían.

A las 9:50, tuve que admitir que las posibilidades de que el amigo de papá apareciera eran prácticamente nulas. Papá probablemente no contestaba su teléfono porque estaba esperándome en la frontera de Avalon, como había prometido. Así que está bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar un taxi y dirigirme a la frontera. Estaba a solo veinticinco millas fuera de Londres. No era gran coa ¿verdad?

Cambié algo de dinero, luego fui hacia uno de esos enormes taxis negros que hay en Inglaterra. Me sentía realmente extraña al ver al conductor en el lado equivocado del coche, e incluso más extraña al verlo conducir al lado equivocado del camino.

Mi chofer conducía como loco y habló sin parar todo el camino hacia la Puerta Sur de Avalon. No sé de donde era su acento, tal vez londinense, pero solo entendí la tercera parte de lo que dijo. Afortunadamente, nunca apareció necesitar una respuesta aparte de las sonrisas ocasionales y el asentimiento de cabeza. Esperaba que no me viera encogiéndome y haciendo muecas cada vez que parecía estar a punto de aplastar a alguien en la carretera.

Como todos en el universo, había visto fotografías de Avalon. Podrías encontrar cerca de mil libros guías dedicados a la ciudad—tenía dos en mi equipaje—y casi todas las películas de fantasía que se han hecho tienen al menos una o dos escenas filmadas en Avalon, por ser el único lugar en el mundo mortal en el que la magia de verdad funciona. Pero ver Avalon en persona me recordaba a ver el Gran Cañón por primera vez: ninguna fotografía en la tierra podía hacerle justicia.

Avalon está situado en una montaña. Sí, una real, honesta, por el amor de Dios, montaña. La cosa se proyectaba hacia el cielo desde la llanura plana, verde, llena de ovejas, y parecí como si alguien hubiera tomado uno de los Alpes y lo hubiera dejado caer al azar donde, definitivamente, no pertenecía.

Casas y tiendas y edificios de oficinas habían sido construidos en cada centímetro cuadrado de la pendiente, y un solo camino pavimentado serpenteaba desde la base hasta la estructura en forma de castillo que dominaba la cima. Había muchas carreteras empedradas que se unían con la principal, pero el camino principal era el único suficientemente grande para coches.

La base de la montaña estaba completamente rodeada por un espeso y turbio foso rodeado por una alta valla eléctrica. Hay solo cuatro entradas a la ciudad misma, una en cada punto de la brújula. Papá tenía que reunirse conmigo en la puerta Sur. El taxista me dejo en la portería — un edificio de tres pisos de una media cuadra de largo— y sentí otra punzada de temor mientras lo veía alejarse. Era posible que los caros pasaran a través de las puertas de Avalon, pero los conductores tendrían que tener visa a Avalon para que les permitiesen pasar, así que lo mejor que él podría hacer era dejarme. Con la mochila sobre un hombro, arrastre mi maleta a través de una serie de laberintos, siguiendo las indicaciones para visitantes. Naturalmente la fila para residentes era mucho más corta.

En el momento que llegué a la cabeza dela fila, estaba prácticamente dormida de pie, a pesar de la ansiedad. Había un pequeño parqueadero justo al pasar el centro de control, y como en los aeropuertos, pude ver gente parada alrededor con carteles. Pero mientras esperaba que el funcionario de aduana me estampara mi pasaporte. Seguía sin ver mi nombre en uno de ellos.

—Un momento señorita, —dijo el funcionario de aduana, tras haber examinado mi pasaporte por lo que apareció unos diez años. Parpadee en confusión mientras se alejaba de su puesto, llevando mi pasaporte.

Mi garganta se secó mientras lo miraba hablar con una alta e imponente mujer quien usaba un uniforme azul marino con esposas en su cinturón. Se me puso aún más seca cuando el funcionario hizo un gesto hacia mí y la mujer miro en mi dirección. Efectivamente, ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí. Vi que el funcionario le había entregado mi pasaporte. Esto no se veía nada bien.

—Por favor venga conmigo señorita… —ella abrió el pasaporte para comprobar.

—Dywer. —Tenía un acento extraño, con algo de británico, pero no del todo.

Mientras tanto el funcionario de aduana gesticulo hacia la siguiente persona en la fila.

Tuve que quedarme cerca de la mujer para evitar ser pisoteada por la familia de cinco que se acercaron al escritorio detrás de mí.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunte, y aunque intente sonar indiferente, creo que mi voz temblaba.

Ella sonrió, aunque la expresión no alcanzo sus ojos. Ella también se acercó y puso su mano en mi brazo, guiándome hacia una puerta de seguridad a un lado del edificio.

Traté de alcanzar la manija de mi equipaje, pero un chico en un overol lo alcanzo antes que yo. El deslizo una etiqueta color naranja fluorescente en ella, luego la empujo detrás del escritorio del funcionario.

Me pregunte si debería hacer una escena. Pero decidí que al hacerlo solo cavaria un agujero mucho más profundo que en el que me encontraba.

— No tengas miedo, —dijo la mujer, todavía arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Bueno, supongo que no estaba realmente _arrastrándome_. Su toque en mi brazo era ligero, y era más como si estuviera guiándome. Pero tuve la sensación de que si me detenía, ya no se sentiría como una guía—. Este es un procedimiento estándar aquí, realizamos entrevistas a un cierto porcentaje de nuestros visitantes. —Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras deslizaba su tarjeta de—. Es tu día de suerte.

Estaba siendo golpeada por el stress y el stress y la sobrecarga de privación de sueño y mis ojos picaban con lágrimas. Mordí el interior de mis mejillas en un intento de contenerlas. Si esta era solo una especie de selección al azar, entonces ¿Por qué el funcionario miro mi pasaporte tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué mi papá no me dijo que esto era posible? Desde luego, no había leído nada al respecto en los libros guía.

Me llevaron a una esterilizada oficina gris con muebles que parecían como rechazados de una residencia universitaria y con un olor extraño a lana mojada. La imponente mujer gesticulo hacia una silla plegable de metal, luego empujo una silla rodante mucho más cómoda desde atrás del escritorio. Ella me sonrió de nuevo

—Mi nombre es Jane, —dijo. No estaba segura si era su nombre o apellido—. Soy la capitana de la patrulla fronteriza, y solo necesito hacerte unas pocas preguntas acerca de tu visita a Avalon; luego podrás irte.

Tragué. —Está bien, —dije. Como si tuviera elección.

Jane se inclinó y sacó un pequeño cuaderno argollado de uno de los cajones del escritorio, entonces preparó una pluma tallada de plata sobre el papel. Supongo que los Fae no son grandes usuarios de BIC (1).

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita a Avalon? —me preguntó.

Bueno, duh. Tengo dieciséis años—no estoy aquí en un viaje de negocios. —Estoy aquí para visitar a mi familia.

Ella lo apunó, luego me miró por encima del cuaderno. — ¿No eres un poco joven para viajar sin un acompañante?

Me enderecé en la silla. Sí, está bien, tenía sólo dieciséis años, pero eso no era _tan_ joven. Tenía edad suficiente para balancear la chequera, pagar las cuentas y conducir por mi madre cuando estaba muy borracha para permitírselo. Los ojos de Grace brillaron con diversión mientras yo divagaba y me las arreglé para aplacar mi reacción antes de hablar.

—Se supone que alguien me encontraría en el aeropuerto, —dije, aunque esa en realidad no era una respuesta para su pregunta—. Nadie apareció, así que tomé un taxi. Se supone que mi padre me estaría esperando cuando atravesara la aduana.

Jane asintió pensativa, escribiendo. — ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

— Charlie Swan.

— ¿Dirección?

—Er, 25 Ashley Lane. —Me alegré de haberme tomado la molestia de preguntarle su dirección antes de venir. No sabía que realmente la necesitaría.

— ¿Estaba él en la zona de aparcamiento? Podrá decirle que venga si quieres.

—Um, en realidad nunca lo he visto, así que no se si estaba allí o no. —Yo esperaba no sonrojarme. No sé por qué encontraba el hecho de que nunca había conocido a mi padre vergonzoso, pero lo hacía.

Ella escribió un poco más. Me preguntaba cómo podría estar escribiendo tanto. No era como si le estuviera contando la historia de mi vida. ¿Y por qué la patrulla fronteriza necesitaba saber toda esa porquería? Había tenido que responder a la mayoría de estas preguntas cuando apliqué por mi visa.

— ¿Voy a obtener mi equipaje de vuelta? —Le pregunté, demasiado nerviosa para sentarme allí y permanecer callada.

—Por supuesto, querida. —Dijo con otra de esas sonrisas sinceras.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió. El chico en overol quien había tomado mi equipaje asomó la cabeza y esperó por la atención de Jane. Elle le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Está confirmado. —Dijo él.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Jane pareció totalmente genuina.

— ¿Qué está confirmado? —pregunté, la sonrisa genuina por alguna razón me asustaba mucho más que la falsa.

—Tu identidad, querida. Parece que realmente eres la hija de Charlie Swan.

Mi boca se abrió. — ¿Cómo confirmaron eso?

—Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, —dijo en vez de responderme—. Mi nombre completo es Jane Swan. —Su sonrisa se volvió positivamente picara—, Pero tú puedes llamarme tía Jane.

* * *

(1) BIC: Marca de lapiceras.

Hola! aquí esta el segundo capitulo. quiero darles muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, me animaron mucho y por eso decidi subir el siguiente capitulo hoy.

**Adry ariza. **


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia NO ES MIA

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Estoy segura de que estaba sentada allí con la boca abierta como una idiota. Jane se rió de la expresión de mi cara mientras yo intentaba recuperarme y pensar.

Por primera vez desde que puse mis ojos en ella, mire más allá de su uniforme y de su manera impuesta y realmente la vi. Ella era alta y de contextura delgada, su cuerpo era casi infantil por su falta de curvas. Algo así como el mío. Mi esperanza de algún día llenarlo fue disminuyendo. Su cabello rubio claro era espeso y lustroso, retirado de su rostro angular por una trenza que colgaba casi hasta las parte baja de su espalda. Ojos marrones como los míos, excepto que los suyos estaban un poco más inclinados hacia arriba. Una inclinación Fae.

—Tú eres la hermana de mi padre —dije, las palabras entre una pregunta y una afirmación.

Jane aplaudió como si yo hubiera acabado de hacer una voltereta hacia atrás. Sentí mi cara acalorarse.

—Muy bien querida, —dijo en un tono de voz que sugería que yo era solo un poco lenta—. Charlie esta, digamos, indispuesto en este momento, pero él me encargo que cuidara de ti hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo el mismo.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella. —Si esta es su idea de cuidar de mí, probablemente soy mejor cuidándome sola, —No suelo ser tan grosera —y ciertamente no con las figuras de autoridad —pero el cambio de horario, el estrés y la confusión se habían combinado para hacer mi temperamento—. Podrías haberte presentado desde el principio en vez de asustarme hasta la mitad de la muerte con tu rutina de Gestapo (2).

Jane parpadeo un par de veces. Yo dudaba que estuviera acostumbrada a que alguien le reprochara algo, mucho menos adolescentes humanas. La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció, y un frio ártico se instaló en sus ojos.

—Una niña de la que nadie ha oído hablar viene marchando a Avalon afirmando ser la hija mestiza de uno de los grandes Señores Seelie, ¿Y se supone que re aceptemos sin siquiera una pregunta? —Dijo, su voz tan helada como sus ojos—. Charlie no tenía idea de que había engendrado un niño en tu madre, y mientras él podría rápidamente aceptarte en su seno como uno de los suyos, yo ciertamente concibo que eres una impostora.

¿Uno de los grandes Señores Seelie? Mi mamá había dicho que mi padre era un gran Fae, pero esto sonaba como algo más importante de lo que me había imaginado.

—Mientras tu y yo conversamos, mi personal busco en tu maleta tu cepillo para el cabello. Fueron capaces de determinar que realmente eres quien dices ser.

La violación a mi intimidad me molesto, pero también me sorprendió—. Son capaces de hacer una prueba de ADN en cuanto ¿Quince minutos?—pregunte con incredulidad.

Jane me dio otra de esas miradas que decía que yo eran obviamente, un poco ingenua. —No es una prueba de ADN, querida.

Oh. Magia. Yo como que había olvidado eso. Mi cara enrojeció de nuevo. Jane era realmente buena haciéndome sentir como una idiota, y estaba bastante segura de que no era por accidente. No sabía lo que tenía en mi contra, pero obviamente había algo. Mi cerebro se sentía borroso alrededor de los bordes, y una vez más anhele una cómoda cama para acurrucarme y dormir. A pesar de mí —y la molestia — un bostezo se abrió camino hacia mi boca.

La expresión de Jane se suavizó en un gesto algo preocupado y casi dulce. No le creí.

—Pobrecita, —dijo—. Debes estar agotada después de un largo viaje. —Ella se puso de pie, un movimiento inexplicablemente agraciado—. Ven. —Me pregunte si ella se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho como si hablara con su mascota favorita—. Debemos acomodarte para que puedas descansar un poco.

Me quede sentada, sin saber a qué se refería. —Entonces ¿soy libre de irme ahora?

—Voy a arreglar con un oficial para que me reemplace por un par de horas —dijo en otra se sus no-respuestas—. Te llevare a casa. Si quieres que nos detengamos para comer algo primero, solo házmelo saber. Hay una serie de encantadores cafés, cerca de mi casa.

Mi estómago rugió, pero no estaba segura de que fuera por hambre. Una cosa de la que si estaba segura era que no quería ir a casa con Jane.

— ¿Podrías solo llevarme a casa de mi padre? —le pregunté, ya sabiendo que la respuesta seria no.

Jane hizo una cara triste. —Me temo que no, querida. Él no está en casa en este momento y no tengo la llave. Pero no temas solo tienes que quedarte conmigo un día o dos. Entonces tu padre estará listo para recogerte.

Sonaba como si no fuera tener otra opción, así que traté de resignarme a la idea. —Está bien —dije, poniéndome de pie y esperando no haber sonado muy superficial.

—¡Esplendido! —dijo ella con alegría falsa.

¿Esplendido? ¿Quién decía esplendido en estos tiempos? Por supuesto, como la tia Jane era un Fae, supuse que ella podría tener un trillón de años, a pesar de que parecía estar en sus veinticinco

Seguí a Jane a través de una seria vertiginosa de corredores laberinticos. No pude dejar de notar las cámaras de seguridad que espiaban todos nuestros movimientos. Se detuvo en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de descanso, de acuerdo al microondas y las máquinas expendedoras. Un pequeño grupo de oficiales uniformados se sentaban alrededor de una mesa. Jane les ladro algunas—arreglando para que alguien la cubriera durante su ausencia—y después nos deslizamos hacia los corredores de nuevo.

Finalmente, llegamos a una puerta de seguridad. Tía Jane deslizo su tarjeta, y la puerta se abrió al parqueadero que había visto cuando estaba en la fila. Ella me llevo a un elegante Mercedes negro. El coche era tan brillante que podría haber salido del concesionario hace solo cinco minutos. Tenía un encantador aroma a auto nuevo, algo estropeado por el ambientador de mal gusto en forma de rosa que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. Al menos no era uno de esos en forma de pino especiales para taxis.

—Tu maleta está en el maletero —me dijo tía Jane antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar. Entonces encendió el coche y estábamos de camino.

El puente sobre el foso era estrecho, de dos carriles y la barandilla de al lado se veía un poco débil para mí. Tal vez era porque la mohosa, turbia y desagradable agua me dio escalofríos.

Tratando de ignorar el agua, mire por encia de mi hombro —con un poco de nostalgia —a la portería que marcaba la frontera entre Avalon y el mundo mortal. Una parte de mí ya estaba deseando nunca haber sacado un pie de la casa de mi madre. Si realmente apestaba vivir con ella. Pero al menos ella era el diablo que yo conocía (3).

Una ola de nauseas me envolvió, y mi visión fue momentáneamente borrosa. Me di la vuelta para mirar al frente.

— ¿Algo está mal? —pregunto Jane.

Sacudí mi cabeza y trague para pasar las náuseas. _Es solo el cambio de horario y el estrés e incluso un poco enferma por el movimiento_. Me pregunte si le importaría que vomitara en su brillante y reluciente coche nuevo. Apostaba que la respuesta era sí.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que mi padre esta indispuesto? — Le pregunté mientras mi estómago —afortunadamente—se calmaba.

—Él ha tenido unos pocos… problemas legales, como supongo lo llamarías. —El Mercedes comenzó su suave y sin esfuerzo ascenso por la empinada carretera de dos carriles que envolvía la montaña—. Pero no te preocupes. Todo debería ser aclarado en unos días. Y yo cuidare de ti hasta que el este en casa.

— ¿Dónde está?

La comisura de sus labios se apretó y vacilo antes de contestar —Está bien, si quieres saberlo, —dijo, haciendo sonar como su la hubiera estado acosando por la respuesta durante horas—. Él está en la cárcel.

Me quede boquiabierta. Directamente y con una mano negligente, se estiro y acaricio mi rodilla. Tuve que resistir la urgencia de sacudírmela de encima.

—Se trata simplemente de un malentendido. — Dijo en lo que se suponía era un tono tranquilizador—. Será visto por el Consejo mañana, o al día siguiente a más tardar, y él está seguro de que lo liberaran mediatamente.

Mi padre estaba en la cárcel. De todos los problemas que me imagina enfrentar en Avalon, este no era uno de ellos. Mi mano se deslizo de nuevo hacia el camafeo que llevaba, mis dedos acariciaban nerviosamente la textura de la superficie. Los ojos de Jane siguieron mi gesto. Sus labios se adelgazaron cuando vio el camafeo, pero no dijo nada. Deje caer la mano. De todos modos.

Estaba rebosante con más preguntas, pero en ese momento, Jane entro en un pequeño parqueadero, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para media docena de autos aproximadamente. Ella estaba fuera del coche y abriendo el maletero incluso antes de que hubiera hecho ni una sola pregunta. Una vez más, no me pareció que fuera por accidente.

Estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarme a esto ahora. Después de tener una siesta y no sentirme tanto como un muerto en el camino. Me sentaría con la vieja y querida tía Jane a tener una conversación de corazón a corazón en la cual me explicara que estaba ocurriendo con mi padre. Porque estaba en la cárcel ¿Y cuál era este Concejo por el que iba a ser visto? Desee con retraso haber leído sobre el sistema gubernamental de Avalon. Todo lo que podía recordar de las clases de civismo era que no se parecía a ningún gobierno en el mundo y que los deberes eran compartidos por igual entre humanos y Faes.

Jane abrió el maletero para mí, pero me dejo para hacer el trabajo más pesado. Claro que me alegraba de que mi maleta tuviera ruedas. Sin una palabra, me condujo por una de las calles empedradas de al lado. Los adoquines no fueron precisamente amables con las ruedas y yo luchaba por mantener la maleta en una posición vertical. Y para mantenerla alejada de los charcos que se formaban en los puntos bajos, y de la mierda de caballo que le daba a la calle un distintivo olor a granero.

Debí haber hecho alguna clase de cara, porque Jane me dio información voluntaria por la primera vez que recuerdo.

—El motor de combustión interna no funciona en el mundo de las hadas, —explicó. Los que deben viajar entre Avalon y el mundo de las Hadas son forzados a hacerlo en caballo, por lo que veras una gran cantidad de caballos aquí de la que podrías ver en la mayoría de las ciudades.

Esta era probablemente información fascinante y sin duda debería estar sorprendida frente al exótico entorno. Pero el cambio de horario era demasiado abrumador y estaba luchando demasiado duro con mi estúpido equipaje para sorprenderme.

Me sentí aliviada más allá de las palabras cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a una pintoresca casa de piedra. Era de tres pisos de alto y más bien estrecha, pero las ventanas de vidrio pasadas de moda y las macetas en ellas llenas de rosas blancas que le daban un aspecto agradable, hogareño.

Tía Jane murmuró algo en voz baja y la puerta hizo serie hizo una serie de chasquidos antes de abrirse. Nadie la había tocado.

Magia, murmuró mi mente. Pero estaba demasiado cansada y de humor como para estar debidamente impresionada.

No tuve un buen vistazo del interior, porque Jane inmediatamente me llevó escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso.

Y no, se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar mi maleta por las dos estrechas escaleras de madera.

—Aquí estamos —dijo, abriendo la primera puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Arrastré mi equipaje por el umbral, luego deje caer con gratitud. El cuarto se veía muy bien, pero para todo lo que realmente tenia ojos era para la enorme y suave cama con dosel. Una cama nunca me había parecido tan acogedora.

Jane sonrió ante mi evidente anhelo —Te dejare para descansar un poco, —dijo—. Hay un baño justo allí. —Señalo una puerta cerrada al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Gracias —dije, con mi tendencia a la cortesía. Tome una par de pasos hacia la cama. Probablemente debería haber pescado mis artículos de tocador de mi equipaje y cepillarme por lo menos los dientes antes de desplomarme, pero la tentación era irresistible.

—Que duermas bien, querida. —dijo Jane, luego la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y se había ido.

Había alcanzado la cama y puesto una mano sobre ella para tirar del grueso edredón cuando oí un chasquido característico. Parpadeé. Ciertamente no había escuchado lo que pensé que había escuchado.

La alarma superó mi fatiga por el momento, fui a la puerta. Podía oír los pasos de Jane desvanecerse por las escaleras de madera. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, esperando estar equivocada. Pero cuando intente darle vuelta a la perilla, se mantuvo obstinadamente su lugar.

Mi querida tía Jane acababa de encerrarme.

* * *

(2) Gestapo: fue la policía secreta oficial de la Alemania nazi

(3) Han escuchado el refrán: "Es mejor diablo viejo que nuevo por conocer"


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia NO ES MIA

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Claro, debía intentar golpear la puerta y gritar, pero ni puedo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando no funciono. La única forma de salir de la habitación era por la ventana. Tuve que subirme a una silla para ver hacia el exterior, y lo que vi fue desalentador. Estaba en el tercer piso, así que usar la ventana no parecía la mejor idea del mundo, aunque hubiese podido abrirla, cosa que no podía. No había nada que bloquease mi vista, y no se veía como una pintura, pero los golpes repetidos y fisgonear no consiguieron más que unas cuantas uñas rotas.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué decidí huir de casa? Había estado lidiando con mi madre toda mi vida, ¿ que habrían de importar unos par de años más? Maldición, ni siquiera habrían sido dos años, solamente este verano, mi último año de escuela (me había saltado un grado en la escuela media, por lo que en general era más joven que mis compañeros) y luego el siguiente verano. Después de eso estaría lejos, en la universidad, y tenían la intención de ir a la universidad más alejada de mi casa (donde quiera que me llevara el tiempo) como sea posible.

Tenía mis ojos arenosos, y me dolía la cabeza, pero no me imaginaba acostada y tomando una pequeña siesta en estas circunstancias.

Me encontré jugando con el camafeo, una vez más ¿Estaba mi padre realmente en la cárcel? Si así era ¿Por qué? Mamá me había contado historias terribles de él, pero estaba convencida que al menos la mitad eran mentiras.

¿Pero y si no lo eran? ¿Y si estaba en la cárcel porque pertenecí allí?

Sacudí ese pensamiento lejos. Tía Jane me había interceptado en la frontera, intimidándome y luego bloqueándome mis opciones. Lástima que al parecer aún no tenía ningún. Unos quince minutos después, escuché el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, y voces.

Una de ellas era mi tía Jane, el otro era un hombre, que esperaba que fuese mi padre. No podía oír lo que decían, y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente las palabras cambiaron, hasta que se callaron.

El pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello me picaba sin razón, y me aparté de la puerta. Oí el suave murmullo de la voz de Jane, y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Había dicho que mi tía Jane era alta e imponente. Tenía que medir por lo menos cinco-nueve, cinco-diez (4). Pero el hombre que se paró detrás de ella era enorme. Más de seis pies de alto, probablemente siete. Tendría que agacharse para pasar por la puerta, y me pregunté si era más ancho ya que habían hecho una escalera estrecha. Se veía como si te hubieras cruzado con una estrella de la NBA versión no-verde del increíble Hulk.

Jane entró en la habitación y, afortunadamente y, su enorme amigo se quedó atrás. Bloqueando la puerta, supuse, por si acaso quisiera echar a correr. Repasé deprisa mi lista de opciones para desecharla. Tuve que reprimir un escalofrío incluso trate de sonar valiente.

— ¿A dónde fuiste mientras estaba encerrada en mi habitación? —pregunté. Al menos intenté preguntar. Me temo que ―lloriqueé podía ser una buena descripción. Entonces tuve una mejor visión de ella, y del gran moratón que afloró en un lado de su cara. Me quedé sin aliento.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté, olvidando momentáneamente que era el enemigo.

Ella me miró sombría.

—Mi hermano fue… un imprudente al traerte aquí.

— ¿Eh?

—Estás en peligro. Nuestra familia es una de las de gran poder e importancia. Ahora que Charlie te declaro como su hija y te aquí, hay bandos que te podrían ver como un instrumento para controlarlo. Alguien debió de haberme visto trayéndome aquí. Me atacaron mientras abrían la puerta principal. Tuve la suerte de haber llamado a Demetri y pedirle que me encontrara. Los ahuyentó antes de que pudiesen hacer mucho daño. Pero eso demuestra que tenía razón: no estas a salvo aquí.

—Te diré algo, —dije— ¿por qué no me dejas ir a Londres? Puedo conseguir una habitación de hotel allí hasta que mi papá deje de… er, hasta que esté disponible. De esa manera no te pondré en ningún problema y…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Los hombres que me atacaron eran humanos. No sé para quien trabajan, pero podría serles fácil encontrarte en Londres. No tenemos ningún lugar más seguro hasta que Charlie esté disponible.

Mi cabeza se sentía toda confusa, como si mi cerebro hubiese decidido que no podía más y se fuese a hacer huelga. Tía Jane pareciera realmente preocupada, y el moratón en su mejilla era feo. Aun así, solo porque alguien la ataco no significaba que estuvieran detrás de mí. Quiero decir en serio, soy una mestiza americana adolescente. ¿Cómo puede pasarme todo eso a mí?

— Demetri te llevara a un piso franco —dijo Jane señalando al gigante —. Yo podría ser un blanco tentado para un ataque, pero el no.

Mire a Demetri aún parado en la puerta. Me imaginé a los chicos malos echándole un vistazo y echando a correr hacia otro lado. Sus enormes brazos cruzados en el dintel, mostrando su increíble altura. Me dedicó una sonrisa que parcia tener algo de calidez, pero siguiendo bromas aparte un tío espeluznante. Quería echarme a correr hacia otro lado, pero de algún modo, no creía que tía Jane me dejara salirme con la mía.

—Muy bien, —dije, tratando de actuar como dije, tratando de actuar como si tuviera otra elección—. Iré con Demetri a un piso franco

—Una decisión acertada, —dijo Jane, haciendo un gran trabajo para ocultar su sarcasmo. Ella se acercó a una cómoda, que no me había tomado la molestia de examinar, rebuscó hasta encontrar una capa larga y negra con capucha. Muy siniestra. Me la ofreció

—Ponte esto, —me ordenó— y ponte la capucha.

La capa era obviamente suya y demasiado larga para mí. Frunció el ceño al verla arrastrando por el suelo.

—No se puede evitar —la oí murmura en voz baja.

—Ahora te vas, entonces —dijo en voz alta—. Vas a estar segura esta noche, y esperaremos que Charlie sea capaz de hacerse cargo mañana.

Cogí mis maletas, pero Jane negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te las enviaré —dijo.

Envuelta en la capa, tratando de no tropezar con el dobladillo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde Demetri me esperaba. No dijo nada, solo asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Tuve que agacharse para bajar, y caminaba de lado para mantener sus hombros sin que rozasen las paredes.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, me condujo por la puerta trasera. Me sentía ridícula caminando con una capucha negra, (como una especia de Grim Reape (5) en miniatura), pero al menos abrigaba. Tropecé al lado de Demetri, tratando de no pisar el largo dobladillo de la capa demasiado larga. La capucha prácticamente me cegaba.

Era verano, pero aquí en Avalon, una niebla fría y gris flotaba por las calles. Incluso bajo la capa de lana pesada, sentí un escalofrío por el frio.

—No te preocupes —dijo una voz profunda que aparentemente era de Demetri—. Pronto te tenderemos caliente y cómoda. —Su acento era como el de Jane, solo que más agradable, suave al final. Bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber dicho que sonaba bien. Me pregunte si era Fae. No lo parecía, o al menos no se parecía a mi idea preconcebida de cómo debería parecer un Fae. Obviamente, no sabía mucho

El "calido y acogedor lugar de Demetri resultó ser un sótano que olia a panadería. Traté de echar un vistazo, pero Demetri me hizo entrar antes de que pudiera. El sótano estaba dividido en dos salas, una que parecía sospechosamente una guarida y otra que sospechosamente parecía una celda, con una puerta que tenía alrededor de seis pulgadas de espesor de una pesada madera. Vacilé.

—Oh, no —dije echándome hacia atrás—. No entraré ahí.

Demetri cerró la puerta tras él. Me aparte la capucha para poder mirarlo. No estaba intimidado (chocante, la verdad).

—Es por tu propia protección —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros que parecía casi avergonzado.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Me temo que tu tia considera tu riesgo considera tu riesgo de fuga. No estarás segura sin protección en Avalon, asi que ha decidido asegurarse de que te quedas en tu sitio.

Negue con la cabeza obstinadamente, calculando las probabilidades que tenía de pasar a Demetri y llegar a la puerta. No eran buenas.

Suspiró.

—Por favor, Bella. No tengo intención de ser un matón pero debes entrar —movió el peso de una pie al otro, mirando muy incómodo—. Esto no es lo que yo hubiese elegido para manejar la situación, pero Jane es tu pariente de sangre, no yo. Tengo que respetar su decisión.

Inspiré

—Eso hace uno de nosotros.

Demetri miró… angustiado. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré sintiendo lastima por él. Supongo que afectaba estar pillado en el medio.

La realidad era que no tenía muchas opciones. Incluso se de alguna forma superada a Demetri ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿correr por las calles de Avalon por mi cuenta cuando existía la posibilidad de que tía Jane tuviese razón y estuviera en peligro?

Con un profundo suspiro y una última mirada de anhelo a la puerta principal atravesé el cuarto. Demetri cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y oí un pesado sonido que sólo podía ser el barrote de madera desplazándose.

* * *

(4) cerca de 1.80 mts.

(5) Angel de la muerte

**Adry Ariza.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia _**NO ES MIA**_

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

La celda resulto no ser tan deprimente como había pensado. Si no fuera por la puerta enrejada y el hecho de era un sótano son ventanas casi pude haberme convencido que estaba en una pequeña y pintoresca B&B. la cama era pequeña pero se veía suave e invitadora. El baño tenía una bañera, y una chimenea a gas que agregaba calor instantáneo. Lo mejor de todo, mi maleta y mi mochila yacían en una esquina. Supongo que alguien las había llevado ahí. Pero hubiese apostado mi dinero que era magia de algún tipo. No podía imaginar a Jane trayéndome mis bolsos. Incluso si ella los tuviera que lanzar aquí.

A pesar de lo agradable del cuarto, no podía olvidar el golpeteo del bar dentro del lugar. Esto era realmente una celda. Incluso si la carcelera era algo agradable; la guardiana, la tía Jane era otro asunto.

Me paseé por la celda alrededor de media hora, intentando conseguir un plan de escape. Claro que no sabía a donde podría ir. Incluso si milagrosamente saliera de este cuarto. Una búsqueda en mi malera y mi mochila mostraron que mi pasaporte, mi tarjeta de crédito y todo mi dinero habían desaparecido. Si quería salir, iba a tener que recuperarlos. O encontrar un cómplice.

Mis planes –si los pudiera llamar así –fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos mermados del bar. Dos segundos más tarde Demetri entro a la habitación. En una mano maciza Sujetaba una bandeja, la cual contenía una tetera y tazas. Cuando cerró la puerta y bajo su mano. Vi un plato adornado con una selección de bollos. Mi estómago hizo un bochornoso ruido. El cual Demetri fue bastante bueno en ignorar.

Puso la bandeja en una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Demetri jaló una de las sillas hacia mí como un caballero. Estaba tan hambrienta que deje pasar la oportunidad, así que me comí los dos deliciosos y calientes bollos en tiempo record. Demetri rondaba mientras yo comía, y casa vez que le daba una mirada furtiva, estaba sonriendo con lo que parecía ser orgullo.

— ¿Los hiciste tú? —pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza y levanto su dedo pulgar. –Esta es mi mejor repostería.

—Estaban deliciosos –le dije, aunque estaba segura de que él ya había recibido el mensaje.

La comida me había hecho sentir mejor temporalmente, pero mi estado de ánimo volvió cuando Demetri levantó la bandeja para salir. Pronto, estaría sola en mi celda otra vez.

Demetri me dio una sonrisa compasiva. –Tu tía Jane tiene buenas intenciones –me dijo-. Demetri se vio herido por mi risa. Supongo que realmente le gustaba la tía Jane, considerando que hizo lo posible por defenderla.

-Ha estado bajo una gran cantidad de estrés últimamente –explicó-, y tu llegada ha- frunció el ceño y no termino la frase.

-¿Mi llegada qué?

-Solo digamos que eres una complicación más en una vida ya complicada.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté, elevando mis manos con frustración-. ¡Sólo vine aquí para visitar a mi padre! ¿Por qué todo el mundo está haciendo un gran asunto de él?

Está bien, tenía la ilusión de vivir aquí con mi padre, pero después de menos de un día, había renunciado a esa idea. Demetri miro hacia sus pies, con las esquinas de su boca apretadas en disgusto. –No me corresponde explicártelo.

Pero tenía la idea de que él quería hacerlo. –Por favor, Demetri –dije, intentando sonar desesperada y patética. Está bien, eso no fue difícil de lograr, pero no estaba intentando ocultarlo-. Por favor, dime que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Por medio segundo, pensé que iba a caer. Pero entonces la línea de su boca se puso firme y el agito su cabeza. –Lo siento, no me corresponde.

_Por favor, deja que mi padre venga por mí mañana, recé._

-Deberías de dormir un poco –Demetri dijo, levantándose y recogiendo la bandeja. En ese mismo momento, un gran bostezo brotó hacia arriba de mi pecho. Él me sonrió-. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta –me dijo-. Si necesitas algo, solo grita.

* * *

Hola!... Se que le historia a estado sosa, pero así inicia, yo cuando inicie a leer esta trilogía casi la abandono por que el inicio era muy aburrido, pero a partir de este capitulo (creo... si no es desde el 5to) ya empieza lo interesante y adivinen quienes van a aparecer? jajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguimientos a la historia.

Nos leemos muy pronto!

**Adry Ariza.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia _**NO ES MIA**_

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Tal vez sólo estaba siendo terca, pero el hecho de que Demetri hubiera sugerido que me fuera a dormir me hizo querer permanecer despierta. No es la cosa más fácil de hacer cuando luchas contra el desfase horario, un estómago lleno, y una chimenea acogedora. Si no me mantenía ocupada, iba a perder mi batalla contra el sueño, así que saqué mi computadora portátil de mi mochila. Pensé que tal vez podía enviarle un rápido e-mail a mamá, dejándole saber en qué lio estaba. Tal vez ella estaría lo bastante sobria para viajar a mi rescate. Pero -sorpresa, sorpresa- mi celda de prisión no venía equipada con Wi-Fi. Tenía un par de libros indecentes que había descargado de internet –puesto que yo pago las cuentas de la familia, mi mamá nunca se daba cuenta de los cargos, pero leer libros indecentes mientras estaba encerrada en una celda me parecía incorrecto.

Por primera vez desde que había escapado de la casa para tomar mi vuelo, sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Podría mamá mantenerse lo suficiente unida para pagar sus propias cuentas sin mí? Me la imaginaba sentada, sola y borracha, en nuestra casa sin agua ni electricidad. Entonces negué con la cabeza hacia mí misma. Ella había estado apoyándose en mí cada vez más a medida que pasaban los años, pero así se comportara como uno o no, ella era un adulto, y ¡maldición podía cuidarse de sí misma!

Cuando se llevó la bandeja, una vez más me sugirió que debería dormir un poco. En ese momento, estaba prácticamente dormida en mis pies, pero todavía era demasiado testaruda para hacer lo que me dijo. Solo para demostrar que no estaba tomando su consejo, empecé a calentar mi voz con una serie de vocalizaciones. Luego practique las canciones que había estado trabajando con mi maestro de canto antes de que huyera hacia lo que pensaba era hierba más verde. Sospeche que Demetri estaba escuchando, incluso a través de la puerta de seis pulgadas de espesor, por lo que mentalmente me inste a interpretar para él. Tal vez su corazón se derretiría ante la belleza de mi voz y me pondría en libertad.

Si, y me pareció ver un cerdo volando la semana pasada.

Me perdí en la música por un momento, en las canciones que fluían de mí, una tras otra. Mientras cantaba, casi olvidaba que mi padre estaba en la cárcel y que mi tía Jane me mantenía encerrada "por mi propio bien". Cerré mis ojos y deje que la música me transportará a otro mundo.

Eventualmente, me di cuenta de una sensación ardiente en mi pecho. Por razones que no podía explicar, el camafeo se había vuelto muy caliento, casi como si hubiera estado sosteniéndolo cerca del fuego. Me lo quité y lo examiné, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba caliente, pero se enfrió tan rápido que me pregunte si había estado imaginando cosas.

Una vez que dejé de cantar, me di cuenta una vez más cuan dolorosamente cansada estaba. Mis párpados pesaban diez toneladas cada uno. Calculando que le había demostrado con creces mi punto a Demetri, decidí que era el momento de dejar que el agotamiento tomara el control.

No podía imaginar ponerme mi pijama en estas circunstancias, así que me conforme con quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines e intercambiar mis pantalones vaqueros por un par de flojos y estropeados pantalones de entrenamiento. Entonces me metí en la pequeña pero relativamente cómoda cama. Estaba oscuro afuera, y apagué la luz del techo, pero no había demasiado aire frio para apagar la chimenea. Me quede dormida mirando las silenciosas y parpadeantes llamas.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando me desperté, totalmente desorientada. Por los primeros momentos, no podía descifrar donde estaba, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la memoria retornara. Mi cabeza se sentía abultada y pesada, y todo a mí alrededor se sentía irreal. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las dos a.m. me deje caer sobre mi otro costado, seguro de que estaría dormida otra vez en cuestión de segundos, pero entonces escuche el ruido de pasos al otro lado de mi puerta.

Tardíamente, me di cuenta que había escuchado algún tipo de ruido, y eso era lo que me había despertado. Había pensado que era realmente de un sueño, pero cuando escuche el chirrido de la tranca siendo levantada, decidí que no había sido un sueño después de todo.

Rápidamente me incorpore, luchando por desenredarme de las sábanas. Tal vez había oído más de lo que recordaba, o tal vez solo era una premonición, pero estaba segura de la persona que abría mi puerta no era Demetri. Segundos más tarde, comprobé que tenía razón cuando un hombre abrió la puerta y entro a mi celda.

Dejé de luchar con las sábanas, sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente. De pie en la puerta de mi celda estaba probablemente el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Era alto –aunque probablemente parecía un enano al lado de Demetri- y delgado, con pelo cobrizo muy largo.

Estaba demasiado oscuro en la luz del fuego parpadeante para decir de qué color eran sus ojos, exceptos que eran muy claros –y tenían la distintiva inclinación de los Fae. Él probablemente habría sido demasiado perfecto para ser verdaderamente hermoso si no fuera por la leve irregularidad en su nariz, que lucía como si se la hubiera roto al menos una vez.

Se veía más joven que la mayoría de los Fae que había visto, aunque era mayor que yo. Me pregunté si él tenía cara de niño, o si en realidad era un adolescente Fae. Supuse que había tal cosa, a pesar de que los adultos Fae llegaban a ser realmente eternos.

Él dibujo una sonrisa torcida, y me di cuenta que lo miraba como si yo tuviera doce años y me encontraba con los Jonas Brothers. Mentalmente me sacudí por la nuca y logré quitar las sabanas del camino. A mis pies descalzos no les gustaba mucho el frio suelo de piedra, pero no iba a despegar mis ojos del Fae el tiempo suficiente para ponerme mis zapatos y calcetines.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunté cuando se quedó allí sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Edward y estoy aquí para rescatarte.

Muy bien. Tal vez estaba soñando, después de todo, la niebla en mi cabeza se espesó mientras trataba de averiguar cuál de mis millones de preguntas debía hacer primero.

Edward seguía sonriendo. Supongo que estaba disfrutando mucho de mi ingenioso dialogo. –A menos que encuentres tu alojamiento actual de tu agrado y quieras quedarte.

-Sólo agárrala y vámonos, -dijo la voz aguda de una chica desde la otra habitación-. No podía verla con Edward bloqueando la puerta. Me preguntaba donde esta Demetri.

Edward lanzó una mirada molesta por encima de su hombro. –Estoy tratando de demostrar un poco de cortesía, -dijo-. Has oído hablar de la cortesía, ¿no?

La chica le dijo un par de apodos que no voy a repetir, y sentí una oleada de decepción. A pesar del intercambio menos-que-amigable, había una familiaridad en su dialogo que sugería que eran bastante íntimos. Luego rodé los ojos hacia mí misma. ¿Por qué diablos me importaba?

Edward volvió su atención hacia mí. –En realidad, deberíamos irnos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Logré quitar mis ojos de él para ponerme mis calcetines, pensando furiosamente todo el tiempo. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que debería ir con este chico? (Además de que es un bombón, es decir.) No tenía idea de quien era o porque quería rescatarme –si realmente estaba tratando de rescatarme- y tía Jane me había advertido que estaba en peligro. Por supuesto, confiaba en tía Jane hasta donde yo pudiera lanzar a Demetri.

Me mordí el labio, dejando de atar los cordones de mis zapatos. Me dije a mí misma antes que si quería escapar, iba a necesitar un cómplice. ¿Se había el destino finalmente apiadado de mí y me envió exactamente lo que necesitaba? ¿O eran Edward y su amiguita los verdaderos chicos malos? Sólo porque fuera hermoso no significaba que no estuviera podrido hasta la médula. Por otra parte, si fueran los chicos malos, no iba a tener muchas opciones en la materia. Había dos de ellos, y sólo una de mí. ¿Tal vez debería intentar gritar?

Edward dio un paso más cerca. –Quieres venir con nosotros silenciosamente –me dijo, y hubo un toque de advertencia en su voz-. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, podría persuadirte gentilmente a que pudieras confiar en nosotros, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. De alguna manera, ya no parecía tan ardiente. Salté cuando la chica entró en la habitación y empujo a un lado a Edward. También era Fae, y se veía incluso más joven que Edward, tal vez incluso de mi edad. Si hubiera tenido esa protuberancia distintiva en la nariz, ella será la versión femenina de Edward, con la misma complexión delgada, y ojos de color claro.

-¡Oye! –Edward protestó cuando tropezó, pero la chica no le hizo caso, murmurando algo en voz baja a medida que avanzaba hacia mí.

Decidí que después de todo ahora sería un buen momento para gritar, pero cuando abrí mi boca no salió nada. O yo acababa de caer en el caso más repentino de laringitis del mundo, o la chica acababa de lanzar un hechizo sobre mí. Decidí ponerla a ella y a Edward firmemente en la columna de "chicos malos". Traté de esquivarla pasándola, pero me agarro del brazo. Ella era esbelta como una supermodelo, pero ciertamente no era débil. Mi forcejeo hizo que el camafeo se deslizara bajo el cuello de mi camisa. Estaba caliente de nuevo, y hubiera tratado de alejarlo de mi piel si no hubiera tenido cosas más importantes que hacer, como deshacerme del agarre de la chica Fae. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi brazo magullando con fuerza, y me haló hacia la puerta.

Edward se mantuvo fuera de su camino, pero él seguía dándome esa sonrisa arrogante como si encontrara todo esto realmente entretenido. Él hizo una elaborada y burlona reverencia.

-Isabella Swan –dijo formalmente-, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana, Alice. También conocida como la Perra del Infierno. –Él se rió mientras lo decía, de modo que sonó medio cariñoso, pero Alice le sacó el dedo con su mano libre.

El gesto me pareció incorrecto. Muy poco característico de los Fae. ¿Dónde estaba la reserva de hielo de la que mi madre me había hablado?

Traté de clavar mis talones, pero Alice era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y no pude luchar mejor contra ella de lo que podría haber luchado contra Demetri. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener mis pies debajo de mi mientras ella me hablaba por el umbral de la habitación de guardia, con Edward cerca de mis talones.

Todavía no tenía voz, pero un silencioso grito de asombro se me escapo cuando vi a Demetri. Estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Una mancha brillante de sangre salpicando el suelo cerca de su cabeza. Alice ignoro mi conmoción, arrastrándome hacia la salida.

-Él va a estar bien –me aseguró Edward-. Se necesitaría un ejército para hacerle algún daño duradero.

Como para probar el punto de Edward, Demetri se quejó suavemente. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, y empujo mi espalda mientras Alice seguía tirando de mi brazo.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento –dijo-. Dudo que Demetri este feliz conmigo cuando se despierte.

Yo era medio empujada y medio arrastrada por las escaleras y en la calle. Mi voz todavía no estaba funcionando, y aunque me esforcé tanto como pude, no había forma de escapar, y la calle estaba desierta. Una carroza de caballos tapada esperaba en la acera. Alice levanto la lona con una mano, revelando la carreta cubierta de paja. Luego cambio su agarre a mi cintura y, haciendo caso omiso de mis brazos agitándose, me levanto y me arrojo en la paja.

Ella comenzó a subir después de mí, pero Edward la detuvo con una mano en su brazo. –Tú conduce –dijo-. Voy hacerle compañía a nuestra pasajera. –El movió sus cejas, y Alice puso los en blanco. Sin embargo no discutió.

Mi corazón galopó, y estaba tan asustada que estaba temblando. Yo no quería estar sola y desamparada en la parte trasera de esta carreta con un hombre que era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar inconsciente a Demetri.

Especialmente no cuando él había hecho ese pequeño movimiento de cejas. Temí saber exactamente lo que pensaba hacerme mientras su hermana conducía la carreta.

Edward se subió a la carreta y dejo caer la lona de nuevo sobre la parte trasera, bloqueando toda la luz. Oh, Dios, ahora estaba sola con él en la oscuridad. Me arrastré tan lejos de él como pude, hasta que mi espalda choco contra algo sólido. Entonces empecé a hurgar a través de la paja con las dos manos, esperando contra toda posibilidad encontrar un arma.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo –dijo Edward, y para mi alivio su voz llego desde cerca de la parte de atrás de la carreta-. Somos relativamente inofensivos, Alice y yo.

-Dile eso a Demetri –me encontré diciendo, sorprendida por cuan calma sonaba-. Entonces me di cuenta que significa que mi voz había vuelto, y antes de que Edward pudiera silenciarme de nuevo, grite tan fuerte y prolongado como me fue posible.

Al final, tuve que parar o me iba a desmayar.

-Eso es un impresionante conjunto de pulmones –dijo Edward, sin sonar en lo más mínimo molesto por mi intento de conseguir ayuda-. Mis oídos no se recuperaran jamás. –Pude oír la risa en su voz, y eso me quito un poco de miedo. Eso sonaba más como burlas juguetonas que como un secuestrador siendo amenazante. Todavía no estaba convencida de que el fuera "inofensivo", y no estaba exactamente sintiéndolo alegre, pero no sonaba como si estuviera a punto de atacarme.

-La carreta esta hechizada para ser insonorizada –continuó-. La tomé prestada de un amigo mío que jura que es mucho más cómoda que el asiento trasero de un coche, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Eww. Sí, yo sabía lo que quería decir. Y esperaba que la paja hubiera sido cambiada desde la última vez que el amigo de Edward tuvo suerte.

Mis hombros cayeron con derrota, y de repente me sentí abrumadoramente cansada otra vez. Las lágrimas escocían mis ojos. No confiaba en Jane, pero al menos había esperado a que me estuviera diciendo la verdad y que trajera a mi padre cuando estuviera fuera de la cárcel. No tenía ni idea de lo que Edward y Alice querían de mí. Traté de respirar lenta y profundamente para calmarme.

-Cómo iba diciendo, no tienes por qué tener miedo –dijo Edward, como si mi pequeña fiesta de gritos nunca hubiera sucedido-. Nunca le hubiera ganado a Demetri en una pelea justa. Llegue a él por detrás y lo golpeé antes de que incluso supiera que yo estaba allí. Por lo que algún día estoy seguro me recompensara con creces.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, y adonde me llevan?

-Vamos a llevarte a algún lugar donde estarás a salvo de Jane Swan.

Solté un bufido. –Sí, y ella me estaba encerrando para mantenerme a salvo de las hordas de enemigos que están afuera por mi sangre. No le creía a ella, y tampoco te creo a ti. –Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, aunque Edward no sería capaz de ver el gesto desafiante en esta oscuridad. O tal vez podría –por lo que sabía, los Fae podían ver en la oscuridad.

-No puedo culparte por ello. Pido disculpas por nuestros método, pero si nos hubiéramos tomado el tiempo de explicar todo, Demetri habría despertado mucho antes de que escapáramos.

Me di cuenta de que había ignorado totalmente la parte "quienes son ustedes" de mi pregunta. Decidí probar un camino diferente –Hagamos de cuenta que te creo. ¿Por qué estas "ayudandome"? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-¡Una pregunta a la vez! –dijo Edward, y otra vez sonaba como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

Apreté los dientes, deseando que no estuviera tan oscuro para poder ver si mi mirada estaba teniendo algún efecto sobre él. Toda esta cosa del secuestro podía parecer una broma para él, pero después de todo lo que me había sucedido desde que mi avión aterrizó, no tenía mucho humor risueño. Me frote mis ojos cansados. No podía concentrarme en mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para elegir que preguntas hacer. Por suerte, Edward se apiado de mí y eligió una el mismo.

-Tu padre y tu tía, ambos esperan ser nombrados como Cónsul cuando el período del Cónsul actual haya terminado. Cualquiera que te tenga en su poder se sitúa con muchas más posibilidades de ser nombrado.

-¿Qué? –exclamé-. ¿Por qué?

-Eso voy a explicártelo un poco más tarde. Pero voy a explicártelo, lo prometo. De todos modos, en respuesta a tu pregunta de por qué Alice y yo estamos ayudándote, preferiríamos no ver a Jane Swan como Cónsul. Ella es uno de los principales contendientes, y tenerte bajo su control podría consolidar su victoria. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que Avalon entre en el siglo veintiuno, y ella es tan tradicionalista como los que terminan. Tu padre no es precisamente progresista, tampoco, pero es mejor de Jane. No sé qué te dijo para explicar por qué te encerró pero hay una buena probabilidad de que nunca la hubieses escuchado de nuevo si no te hubiésemos sacado de allí.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella tenía la intención de matarme? –Chille.

Podría no haberme gustado ni confiado en tía Jane, pero la idea de que pudiera matarme nunca había entrado en mi mente. Me pareció tan descabellada como para ser ridícula. Pero entonces, también lo hicieron un montón de cosas que me habían sucedido hasta ahora.

-Probablemente no te mataría –el admitió-. A menos que fueras la única manera de mantenerte lejos de tu padre.

La carreta se detuvo, y Edward usó eso como una excusa para no dar más detalles.

-Voy a responder tantas preguntas como desees, una vez que te pongamos a salvo –dijo-. Pero hasta entonces, necesito que estés tranquila.

El murmuro algo entre dientes. Supe sin necesidad de probarlo que mi voz acababa de tomar otras vacaciones.

* * *

Holaaaaa

Aparecieron Edward y Alice, a partir de este capitulo ya se pone la cosa interesante.

En esta historia, ese fase de protector, en la relación de Edward y Bella va a estar invertido. Edward es muy travieso jajajaja.

Les subí otro capitulo enseguida porque llevo días sin actualizar y por que no quiero (si hay alguien (_Alexa Swan de Cullen_)) que estuvieran ansiosos esperando la aparición de estos personajes... yo no soporto la ansiedad por eso evito que otros la puedan tener. (risas).

BESOS

**Adry Ariza**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia _**NO ES MIA**_

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Claro que estaba agradecida de que no hubiera espejos alrededor cuando salí de la parte trasera de la carreta. Además del hecho de que mi ropa estaba toda arrugada por la siesta y que mi pelo necesitaba urgentemente un cepillo, también estaba cubierta de pequeños trozos y pedazos de paja. Aunque Edward estaba sentado en la misma carreta que yo, debe haber usado alguna clase de repelente contra paja, ya que se veía tan perfecto como se había subido. Él decidió estirarse y alcanzar un trozo de paja de mi pelo. Cuando lo fulmine con la mirada, él solo me guiño un ojo y se estiró por otro. Yo golpeé su mano para alejarla, pero entonces no pude evitar pasar mi mano por mi pelo, tratando de alisarlo y de eliminar el resto de paja.

Miré a mí alrededor y descubrí que me encontraba en un patio de baldosas, rodeado por casas adosadas en ladrillo. Las casas se veían mucho menos exóticas que la mayoría de edificios que había visto en Avalon hasta ahora, aunque el patio de piedra le añadía un poco a la atmosfera.

Una figura vestida de negro se desprendió de un grupo de sombras y se acercó. No podía verlo claramente, ya que no estaba mirando en mi dirección, pero cualquier breve esperanza de que él pudiera ayudarme murió cuando Alice le entregó las riendas del caballo en silencio. Supuse que este era el dueño de la carreta, el amigo caliente de Edward y estaba realmente agradecida cuando sólo le dio un pequeño asentimiento a Edward, luego se llevó el caballo y la carreta.

-Un alojamiento para estudiantes. –Me explico Edward, indicando los edificios a nuestro alrededor con un gesto de su mano-. La universidad se encuentra al final del camino. Ese es mi piso. –Dijo el, señalando una ventana en la segunda planta-. Y ese el de Alice, -dijo señalando una ventana justo en frente de él. Le di otro vistazo a Alice, pero ella todavía no parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para tener su propio "piso". Aunque por supuesto, por todo lo que sabía ella podía ser alguna clase de extraño Fae que detenía su envejecimiento a los dieciséis años y era en realidad mayor que mi mamá. Entonces Edward sonrió de nuevo. Si los Faes obtenían arrugas de la risa, él estaría arrugado antes de que cumpliera treinta-. Pero allí no es a dónde vamos.

Alice se había acercado detrás de mí mientras él hablaba. Ella no me tocó, pero sabía que estaba lisa para agarrarme si le daba una excusa para hacerlo. Edward doblo las largas mangas de su camisa y ajustó su postura como si estuviera a punto de levantar algo pesado. Solo que allí no había nada para levantar.

Detrás de mí, Alice soltó un bufido. –Deja de alardear y hazlo de una vez.

_¿Hacer qué?_ Me pregunté.

Edward respiró hondo y luego levanto sus manos en frente de él a la altura de su pecho, con las palmas hacia abajo. Algo produjo un sonido ronco, como una roca deslizándose sobre otra. Edward respiró hondo de nuevo, a continuación, lentamente, levantó sus manos unos pocos centímetros.

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta cuando un conjunto de baldosas se elevaron del suelo del patio. Edward movió sus manos hacia un lado, y las baldosas se movieron con él, revelando una escalera que desaparecía en un pozo oscuro. Él bajó las baldosas, luego dejó salir su aliento en un largo zumbido. Estaba sudando y sin aliento, pero sonrió.

-Estoy mejorando en esto. –Dijo él, hablándole a Alice.

-Estoy tan impresionada que casi no puedo soportarlo. –Respondió ella.

Edward se veía desinflado por su tono, pero aun así le disparó de vuelta. –Me gustaría verte haciéndolo.

Por el silencio de Alice, deduje que no podría. Edward le sonrió, entonces se dejó caer en la escalera y comenzó a descender en la oscuridad. Me estremecí y traté de alejarme del pozo, pero por supuesto, Alice estaba allí, empujándome hacia la escalera. Mi voz estaba aún inútil, así que ni siquiera pude protestar.

-Tú decides si utilizar o no la escalera para bajar. –Dijo Alice y otro temblor me sacudió. No me cabía duda de que ella me empujaría a la fuerza por la escalera.

Mis manos temblaban mientras deslizaba mis piernas por el borde y afirmaba mis pies en la escalera. Normalmente no temía a la oscuridad y nunca había sufrido de claustrofobia, pero la idea de descender hacia una oscuridad desconocida me tenía cerca del pánico. Lo único que quería menos que descender por la escalera, era descender por la escalera con ayuda de Alice, así que me concentre en tomar un paso a la vez, esperando que mis manos ahora sudorosas no perdieran su agarre en la barandilla de metal.

Debajo de mí, escuche el eco del murmuro de la voz de Edward y una antorcha volvió a la vida. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarlo de pie en la boca de un túnel a unos tres metros más abajo. Me hizo señas para que continuara moviéndome, y yo a duras penas logré descongelarme para dar otro paso.

-No te preocupes, -dijo-. Te atraparé si caes.

Por alguna razón eso no era tan reconfortante como él quería darlo a entender. Seguí bajando de todos modos, ansiosa de sentir el sólido piso debajo de mis pies. No había llegado hasta el fondo cuando Edward se estiro para alcanzarme y puso sus manos en mi cintura, sujetándome. Sorprendida, yo grité y caí los últimos escalones, aterrizando más cerca de él de lo que esperaba. Me di cuenta de que el grito significaba que mi voz estaba de regreso, y se me ocurrió que ahora podía ser un buen momento para tratar de dar otro grito. Edward me sonrió. Sus manos todavía estaban en mi cintura y dudé por un momento, estaba sorprendida y sin habla por su toque. Para cuando ya me había recuperado, las losas se habían trasladado a su lugar y bloquearon la apertura de arriba.

Alice saltó cuando estaba a menos de la mitad del suelo, cayendo en silencio y con gracia al lado mío. Edward se alejó, agarrando la antorcha de la pared.

-Por aquí, -él dijo, dirigiéndonos por el túnel.

Estaba frío aquí bajo la tierra y tuve que apretar los dientes para evitar que rechinaran. La boca del túnel estaba revestida con cemento, pero después de unos cuantos metros, los muros, el piso y el cielo eran sólida roca. Me di cuenta que en realidad estábamos dentro de la montaña.

Otros túneles se ramificaban del principal, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, pero Edward siguió en línea recta. Definitivamente podría tener en un gran ataque de claustrofobia si pensaba en la cantidad de peso que había presión en el techo de este túnel de donde provenían, estaba casi segura que nos estábamos moviendo hacia las voces. Cuando vi el resplandor dorado-anaranjado de la luz del fuego en la distancia, me di cuenta de que tenía la razón.

Finalmente, llegamos a un arco, reforzado con fuertes vigas de madera. Seguí a Edward a través de ese arco y me detuve, boquiabierta a la vista que llegaba a mis ojos.

Los túneles en los que habíamos estado viajando fueron claramente hechos por hombres, pero ahora estábamos en la que tenía que ser una cueva natural. Las estalactitas(6) sobresalían desde el techo como si fueran dientes de dragón y las sillas y los sofás en la cueva que estaban esparcidos alrededor del suelo eran rodeados por estalagmitas(7). A lo largo de un muro de la cueva, un arroyo subterráneo, claro y sorprendentemente profundo fluía.

La única luz provenía de las antorchas en los muros y a los lados de las estalagmitas más grandes, pero eso era suficiente iluminación para toda la cueva. Había cerca de una docena de personas en la cueva, sentadas en pequeños grupos de sillas y sofás. Todos ellos pararon de hablar cunado Edward, Alice y yo entramos y sentí cada par de ojos mirándome fijamente. Nunca me había gustado mucho ser el centro de atención y me gustaba mucho menos ahora, cuando estaba toda estrujada, arrugada y parada al alado de alguien tan atractivo como Edward. Me dije que no estaba intimidada y les devolví la mirada.

Diría que casi la mitad de las personas en esa habitación eran Fae y la otra mitad ciertamente parecían humanos. Un par de ellos sostenían algunos de esos vasos de plásticos baratos que yo asociaba con las fiestas de barril de cerveza. (No es como si alguna vez he estado en una. Yo no me relacionaba con la gente que iba a esas fiestas. En realidad, no me relacionaba con ningún tipo de gente, pero ese era el punto.)

Tardíamente, vi el gran barril de metal que estaba en el centro de la cueva. Edward había dicho que los apartamentos que habíamos visto antes de que descendiéramos eran las viviendas de los estudiantes. Mirando con curiosidad, estimé que había tal vez uno o dos que estaban en la edad legal suficientemente para beber. Al menos en los Estados Unidos. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la edad legal suficiente para beber en Avalon.

Le di a Edward lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada imperiosa. -¿Pasaste todo este problema sólo para traerme a una fiesta de barril?

Su labio dio un jalón para convertirse en una sonrisa. –No exactamente. Bienvenida al más literal Centro de Estudiantes Subterráneos en el planeta. –Las personas cerca de nosotros se rieron de su estúpido juego de palabras-. Te presentaré luego, pero primero te debo algunas explicaciones.

Muy pronto, nuestra grandiosa entrada aparentemente perdió su valor de entretenimiento y todos volvieron a hablar entre ellos o a beber estúpidamente. Alice pasó casi rozándome y se unió a un par de chicos obviamente Fae en uno de los sofás. Ella se veía completamente diferente una vez se dejó caer entre ellos, su cara de reina helada se descongeló en una amigable sonrisa, la rígida postura se relajó en una que parecía casi humana. Uno de los chicos lanzó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella pareció no tener objeción.

-En realidad no es tan mala, -Edward se inclinó y susurró-. Yo solo acabo de sacar lo peor de ella.

Me imagine que un diplomático silencio era mi mejor opción. Los ojos de Edward brillaron, como si supiera que no había estado cerca de convencerme. Había suficiente luz ahora para ver esos ojos que eran de un impactante color verde, casi verde azulado. No eran los ojos de un ser humano, a pesar del hecho de que él no actuaba como el estereotipo Fae. (Alice, por otra parte…)

Los otros humanos en la cueva se habían vestido para la fría temperatura aquí abajo, pero mi camiseta de manga corta me dejaba temblar. El frio parecía no molestar a los Fae. Edward me guío a un asiento desocupado de dos plazas. Había un tejido drapeado afgano sobre el espaldar. Edward me lo entregó y yo agradecida lo envolví alrededor de mis hombros. Entonces hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. Era lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirme cómoda, pero me senté de todos modos, aferrándome a la calidez del tejido afgano.

Edward apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sofá, dándose vuelta para mirarme. Por primera vez, él no estaba sonriendo o pareciendo divertido.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre las políticas de Avalon? –él preguntó.

-Umm…nada. –Hice una mueca, odiando mostrar mi ignorancia. Había estado pensando en vivir aquí. Seguramente debería de haber leído más que la localización de los mejores restaurantes y las tiendas de ropa.

La sonrisa estaba de regreso. –No te sientas mal por eso. Muy pocas personas que no viven en Avalon o al menos pasan mucho tiempo aquí conocen mucho sobre nuestra cultura. Y lo que ellos creen que conocen está mal.

-Ya sabes que en el pasado, los humanos y los Fae habían luchado cruelmente por Avalon.

Asentí. Avalon era el más luchado y codiciado pedazo de tierra en el mundo, superando incluso a Jerusalén. Pero había habido paz en Avalon durante más de cien años, desde fue declarada su independencia tanto de Gran Bretaña como de Faerie. Era ahora un estado soberano, aun cuando era rodeado por Inglaterra. Algo parecido a la ciudad del Vaticano.

-Avalon es gobernado por algo que llamamos el consulado, -Edward continuó-. Hay una docena de miembros del consulado: Seis humanos y seis Fae. Los humanos son elegidos democráticamente y los Fae no lo son. –Él continuó antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle qué era lo que eso significaba.

-Hay un decimotercer miembro en el Consulado, quien es el que tiene el poder de quebrantar cualquier empate cuando el consejo vota. Ese miembro es el Cónsul y él o ella es nombrado por el Consulado.

-Cada diez años, el Consulado tiene que cambiar de manos entre los Fae y los humanos de tal forma que ninguna raza pueda tener la mayoría de personas por demasiado tiempo. El cónsul humano debe ser reemplazado por un Fae en poco más de un año. –Su expresión se tornó sarcástica-. Escogiste tal vez el peor momento para decidir hacerle a tu padre, mientras los candidatos están ahora saliendo de su tiempo de inactividad para hacer cosas desagradables.

-De acuerdo, es totalmente fascinante esta lección de educación cívica, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué tengo que hacer con todo esto? –Dije.

-Tal vez nada, -él dijo y creo que lo miré como una imbécil con la boca abierta de nuevo-. Tendremos que esperar hasta que el sol salga para saberlo a ciencia cierta. No puedo explicar esa parte todavía. Hay una, er, prueba que te daremos cuando haya luz del día. Eso nos dirá si tú jugaras un papel importante en la realidad o sólo en los sueños más ambiciosos de tu familia.

Tartamudeé, tratando de hacer algún tipo de pregunta inteligente mientras mi mente se tambaleaba por la confusión.

-Sé que estoy siendo poco conciso, -Edward dijo-. Pero no quiero influenciarte e invalidar la prueba de mañana.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba? –Finalmente me las arreglé para preguntar, mi voz sonaba como si estuviera siendo estrangulada.

Él toco mi brazo para tranquilizarme. –No es nada para asustarse, te lo aseguro.

¡Yo sería la juez de eso! –Y después de que tomé la prueba, ¿Quedaré libre para irme?

Él frunció el ceño, la expresión era casi como una mueca. –Eres libre de irte ahora, si eso es lo que verdaderamente quieres. ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro a dónde ir?

Por la forma en la que él pregunto, supuse que él ya sabía que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. -¿Sabes si mi padre en realidad está en la cárcel? –Pregunté en vez de responder su anterior pregunta.

Edward asintió. –Cuando alguien de su categoría es arrestado, es una gran noticia. Por lo que oí, aunque, eso es un poco más que una formalidad, sus enemigos están haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para frenar las ruedas de la justicia.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Si mi padre no salía de la cárcel lo más pronto posible, yo estaba seriamente jodida. Quiero decir, más jodida de lo que realmente estaba.

Edward se acercó y cogió mi mano, acariciando la parte de atrás con su pulgar. El contacto envió una pequeña chispa a través de mí. –No te preocupes, -él dijo-. Estarás segura con Alice y yo.

Arqueé una ceja con escepticismo, sin embargo mi corazón estaba golpeando rápidamente al sentir su mano en la mía. No, eso no es gran cosa, pero era algo nuevo para mí. Las citas eran parte de la vida cotidiana para la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, pero entre sostener mis deberes escolares y el trabajo doméstico cuando mi mamá está demasiado ebria para molestar, yo no tenía exactamente mucho tiempo libre. La primera y la única cita a la que había acordado a ir terminó en un desastre cuando mi mamá se emborrachó y cayó por las escaleras. Tuve que llevarla a la sala de emergencias cuando se suponía que estaría en mi cita y fui demasiado cobarde para reprogramarla-

-Te ves agotada, -Edward dijo suavemente-. ¿Te gustaría acortarte y descansar un poco? Alice y yo somos co-líderes del Subterráneo, así que deberíamos permaneces hasta que la fiesta terminé. O podría traerte una cerveza y tú puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres.

La "fiesta" parecía consistir en personas sentadas bebiendo y hablando. No era exactamente toneladas de emoción cuando mi cuerpo seguía queriendo arrastrase a un sueño profundo. –Creo que tal vez cerraré mis ojos por un minuto, -dije, luchando contra un bostezo.

Edward soltó mi mano y se deslizo del asiento hasta el suelo, habiendo espacio para mí, cuando me acosté, noté que el lugar en donde él había estado sentado estaba deliciosamente cálido. Me acurruqué en esa calidez, dolorosamente consciente de que Edward estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo. Su cabello era tan radiante que parecía resplandecer en la luz de las antorchas. Me encontré totalmente fascinada, hipnotizada por el juego de luces mientras el sueño avanzaba lentamente y se apoderaba de mí.

* * *

(6) estalactitas: Residuos minerales formados en el techo de una cueva natural.

(7) estalagmitas: Residuos minerales formados en el suelo de una cueva natural.

Holaaa! Lamento la demora, estaba en los últimos parciales del semestre wiii! pero ya estoy de VACACIONES!

voy procurar subir un capitulo un día de por medio, ya que literalmente debo transcribirlos y el computador me fastidia la vista (a pesar de que ya uso gafas), en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo, en el próximo hay acción!

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han colocado esta historia en favoritos y alertas, espero que pronto se unan más!

nos leemos pronto... besitos

**Adry Ariza**


	8. capitulo 7

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia _**NO ES MIA**_

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Hasta el momento, cada vez que había despertado en Avalon, algo seriamente apestaba. Esta vez no era una excepción.

Un grito desgarrador me trajo de difuntamente dormida a un estado de pánico completamente despierto en un solo segundo. Otro par de voces se unieron, los gritos pegando y rebotando contra la piedra del techo y las paredes. Algunas de las antorchas se habían apagado, dejando partes de la cueva ocultas por la oscuridad.

Edward saltó poniéndose de pie enfrente de mí, y para mi conmoción, una larga y delgada navaja apareció en su mano. -¡Para mí! –gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado sobre los sonidos de terror, y en poco tiempo un puñado de estudiantes apareció cargándose desde el espacio entre las estalagmitas hacia él.

Dos chicos humanos estaban sosteniendo a un tercero, cuya camiseta estaba despedazada, su pecho sangrando por lo que parecía ser marcas de garras. Detrás de ellos, Alice y el chico Fae con el que ella había estado tan amistosa, estaban retrocediendo hacia nosotros en lugar de echarse a correr, cada uno de ellos amenazando la circundante oscuridad con navajas que se veían justo como la de Edward.

Agarre con fuerza el afgano bajo mi mentón, totalmente desconcertada por no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, sabiendo solamente que era algo malo. Realmente malo, juzgándolo por los grandes ojos aterrorizado en los rostros de los chicos humanos.

-¡No te muevas! –Me ordenó Edward sin voltearse a mirar, y dio un paso adelante para ponerse entre nosotros los humanos y… lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

Notando que el chico herido estaba a punto de colapsar, salté fuera del sofá del amor. Sus amigos me dieron unos asentimientos de agradecimiento mientras lo recostaban. Las heridas en su pecho, lucían mal, y había suficiente sangre para hacerme sentir mareada. Tenía la sensación de haber dado un paso hacia el interior de una pesadilla. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Mi vida estaba en condiciones extremas, pero no estaba en peligro. Tenía que existir una explicación razonable para los gritos, el sangrado y las armas.

La sensación de irrealidad me impedía estar tan asustada como debería estarlo. Uno de los chicos se arrancó su sudadera pasándola por encima de su cabeza y la amarró sobre la herida, haciendo presión. El chico herido gimió en agonía.

Para mi consternación, el otro chico sacó un arma, aunque la apuntó hacia el suelo mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente, buscando un objetivo.

¿Qué clase de estudiantes eran estos?

Dejé de preocuparme por el arma cuando un horrible sonido chillón, como de uñas sobre una pizarra, sólo diez veces peor, rompió en el aire. Con todo el eco que había, no podía decir de qué dirección provenía, pero los tres Fae parecían tener una idea al respecto. Se pararon lado a lado, navajas preparadas cuando se enfrentaron a una particular oscura piscina de sombra.

Entonces la sombra se movió, dando un paso hacia el resplandor de una de las antorchas. Me tapé la boca con la mano para no permitirme gritar, porque lo que fuera que era, no era humano. Ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo.

Parecía como si estuviera hecho de palos y paja, con una forma vagamente humana e inmensos ojos negros. Los palos que conformaban sus dedos estaban afilados en las puntas, y varios de ellos brillaban con sangre. Mi estómago casi se devuelve cuando noté otra filosa extremidad, esta sobresalía de la entrepierna de la cintura. También había sangre en ella.

Abrió su boca y otro de esos horribles chillidos hizo que me cubriera las orejas. Otras dos criaturas justo como esa, emergieron desde atrás de las estalagmitas.

Los Fae pusieron algo de espacio entre ellos, cada uno enfrentándose contra una de las criaturas. El chico humano trataba de alinear un tiro, pero los Fae estaban en el medio.

-¿Las balas pueden herirlos? –preguntó de repente.

Edward, avanzando en forma lenta y cuidadosa hacia la criatura que tenía como objetivo, grito un rápido _no_ sobre su hombro.

-¡Mierda! –dijo el chico humano, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Alejó el arma, luego caballerosamente me empujo detrás de él.

Las criaturas volvieron a chillar, entonces todas tres empezaron al unísono. Me tragué un grito propio

-¡Eric! –Una voz detrás de mí gritó aterrorizada.

El chico del arma –Eric, aparentemente- se giró, y yo hice lo mismo que él. Otra de las criaturas se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás y estaba posada sobre el espaldar del sofá. Esos ojos eran tan inexpresivos como manchas de tinta, y sin embargo sentía su mirada casi como un contacto físico cuando se me quedaba viendo. El chico que estaba recostado en el sofá se congeló aterrorizado, y de haberlo deseado la criatura, habría pasado a ser historia. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para mí. Volvió a chillar, entonces saltó desde el espaldar del sofá en mi dirección.

En forma instintiva, lo esquivé y me tiré hacia un lado, poniéndome bajo el recorrido del salto de la criatura. Desafortunadamente, Eric estaba justo detrás de mí, así que cuando la esquivé, la criatura golpeó contra su pecho. Él cayó duro contra el suelo.

Entonces si grité. No pude evitarlo.

El amigo de Eric se lanzó hacia el frente y agarró la criatura alejándola de él. Ya había un conjunto de garras marcadas en el rostro de Eric. La criatura giró hacia el amigo de Eric, el brazo de palo destacándose en un confuso golpe que lo envió lejos a él. La criatura se jactó triunfante y parecía hacerse más grande mientras yo la observaba. Fijando su atención en Eric, comenzó a caminar. Me pude en pie, buscando frenéticamente algo con que poder ayudar.

Lo que hice a continuación fue por puso instinto. Estaba desarmada, e incluso de haber tenido una de esas navajas Fae, sería más probable que terminara hiriéndome a mí misma que a esas criaturas. Pero no podía quedarme solo ahí parada son hacer nada útil, esperando que un tipo fornido viniera y salvara el día, no cuando la criatura estaba avanzando hacia un Eric herido e inconsciente.

Estaba más asustada de lo que había estado alguna vez en mi vida. Agarré el afgano que seguía amarrado sobre mis hombros y lo aventé como si fuera una sábana que estuviera intentando tender sobre una cama enfrente de mí. Cayó justo encima de la cabeza de la criatura, lo solté.

Mi esperanza era que al bloquear su visión la criatura se volviera así fuera solo un poco más lenta, pero mi plan resulto funciona mejor de lo que esperaba. La criatura trato de quitarse el afgano, pero los hilos quedaban enredados entre las pequeñas astillas y ramitas que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Chillando con indignación, la criatura comenzó a destruir el afgano con sus garras.

La distracción le dio a Edward justo el tiempo necesario para venir corriendo. Su navaja destellando una y otra vez cuando la enterraba en el afgano y dentro de la criatura debajo de él. Una cosa repugnante chorreaba de la cuchilla, y los chillidos de la criatura se convirtieron en sonidos de dolor. Pero Edward no paro de apuñalarla hasta que cesaron los chillidos y la criatura colapsó en el suelo dejándose de mover. Pestañeé y de repente la criatura había perdido su forma, convirtiéndose en nada más que una pila de palos, paja y asqueroso fango oscuro.

La repentina ausencia de gritos y chillidos me hizo sentir como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de escucha – excepto que podía ori mis frenitos respiros mientras mi mente absorbía todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Ignorándome por el momento, Edward se agacho para revisar a Eric mientras Alice y su amigo se ocupaban de los otros dos chicos. Los ojos de Eric estaban cerrados temblando por el dolor, y apretaba lo que parecía ser un pañuelo contra su rostro sangriento. Edward había rasgado su camiseta y ahora estaba investigando con cuidado sus costillas.

-Rota –lo escuché murmurar en voz baja cuando Eric se estremeció bajo su ligero contacto-. Va a ponerse peor antes de mejorarse, -advirtió, luego puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Eric.

Vi el destello de temor en los ojos de Eric. No lo conocía, no sabría ni siquiera su nombre si el otro chico no lo hubiera llamado, pero creo que el haberme ocupado de mi madre durante todos esos años me dio un instinto de enfermera. Me arrodille al otro lado de Eric y sostuve su mano. El apretó en agradecimiento.

Edward estaba mascullando otra vez, y sentí los pequeños pelos de mis brazos levantarse en atención. Obviamente Edward estaba haciendo alguna clase de magia, y aunque eso no era inusual en Avalon, se seguía sintiendo surrealista para mí. Entonces Eric grito, su espalda arqueándose mientras su mano casi quebraba la mía.

Solo duro un par de segundos y entonces el cuerpo entero de Eric descendió y él soltó un inmenso suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué es lo que eran esas cosas? –Pregunté a Edward cuando él comenzó a temblar en una retardada reacción.

Pude ver los músculos de su mandíbula tensarse cuando chasco sus dientes. –Sprigganos, -él dijo, luego escupió como si la palabra tuviera mal sabor.

Eso no es que me aclarara mucho las cosas. -¿Qué es un Spriggano?

Se sentó sobre sus talones y se apartó su cabello del rostro. –Criaturas del reino de los Fae. Criaturas a las que no se les esta permitidos poner un pie en Avalon.

-Criaturas Unseelie. –Dijo Eric, y vi que después de todo no se había desmayado. También estaba mirando a Edward de una manera extraña.

Ya habíamos establecido que yo era probablemente ignorante de cómo funcionaba las cosas de Avalon y el mundo de los Fae, pero si sabía por lo menos un poco sobre la Corte de los Seelie y los Unseelie. Todo el mundo Fae estaba dividido entre las dos Cortes, las cuales a veces estaban en guerra, y otras veces en una inquietante paz. Los Fae Seelie eran los Fae "buenos", aunque al estar hablando de Fae, "bueno" es un término relativo. La Corte Unseelie era el hogar de todos los tipos malos – duendes y monstruos y cosas contra las que te golpeabas en la noche. Y aparentemente, Sprigganos.

Edward frunció el ceño en dirección a Eric. –Ellos no están relacionados conmigo, así que deja de mírame de esa manera. –ayudó a Eric a sentarse.

-Lo lamento, -dijo Eric, evadiendo la mirada de Edward.

Edward palmeó su hombro. –Ningún daño se ha hecho, y no puedo culparte después de lo que acaba de sucedes. Son criaturas como los Sprigganos los que le dan a la Corte Unseelie una mala reputación.

Me tomó un momento darle sentido a este intercambio de palabras, pero cuando lo hice, mis ojos se ampliaron en lo que estaba segura se veían como proporciones de comic.

-¿Eres un Unseelie? –Era de alguna manera algo entre una pregunta y un grito de terror.

-Lo soy, -Edward confirmó-. Tal como los son aproximadamente la mitad de los Fae que viven en Avalon. Y no, no somos todos malos así como los humanos no son todos buenos.

Eric parecía solo medio convencido. Pero entonces, él seguía en evidente agonía. Le fruncí el ceño a Edward, no tan segura de cómo tomar este pequeño pedazo de información. Había parecido como en casa esa misma noche blandiendo su navaja, apuñalando y quitándole la vida a esas desagradables criaturas, y era difícil no preguntarse – otra vez – si era uno de los tipos buenos o uno de los tipos malos-

-Pensaba que como Avalon se había separado del mundo Fae, los Fae de que aquí no estaban afiliados a ninguna de las Cortes, -dije-. Se supone que ellas sólo interfieran en el mundo Fae.

Edward se rio con sequedad. –Eso es cierto en teoría. La realidad es algo diferente. Habrás notado que muchas de las casas de los negocios de Avalon exponen rosas blancas o rojas. Las rosas blancas significan que la casa o el negocio es Seelie; las rojas que es Unseelie. –Sus ojos se fijaron en mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y noté que el camafeo colgando fuera de mi camisa. El camafeo con la rosa blanca en él.

¿Tenía el atento regalo de mi padre algunas visibles ataduras? Él nunca menciono en hecho de llevar una rosa blanca declaraba que era una chica Seelie. Me parecía que debía habérmelo dicho, y no podía evitar pregúntame porque razón no lo habría hecho.

Edward encontró mis ojos, y sospeche que él sabía lo que estaba pensando. –Ni Alice ni yo usamos una rosa roja, -dijo el-. Por lo que nos concierne, es un disfraz pasado de moda que desesperadamente necesita ser abandonado. Jamás he puesto siquiera un pie en el mundo Fae, ¿Así que porque debería declararle lealtad a la Corte Unseelie?

Yo ya no estaba segura de cómo debería sentirme respecto al camafeo. No podía soportar quitármelo de encima – en este momento, era la única cosa que me vinculaba a mi papá. Pero si lo volví a colocar bajo el cuello de mi camisa donde no se veía.

* * *

Hola! tal como les dije, actualizare día de por medio.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

besos, nos leemos en la próxima

**Adry Ariza**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia _**NO ES MIA**_

**Sinapsis: **

Isabella Dywer no lo sabe aún, pero está en grandes problemas. Cuando su madre, una alcohólica, se aparece en su recital de coro borracha, Bella decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de jugar el rol de guardiana de su madre, de modo que empaca sus maletas y viaja a ver a su misterioso padre en Avalon: el único lugar sobre la tierra donde el ordinario mundo de todos los días y el mundo mágico de las Hadas se intersecta. Bella es una Faeriewalker (caminante de las Hadas), un raro individuo que puede viajar entre ambos mundos. Ella siempre ha sabido que su padre es realmente importante entre las hadas, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que podría ser la clave para su ascenso en el poder. Cuando ella llega a Avalon, Bella se encuentra a sí misma como un peón en el juego de la política mágica. Avalon es un lugar donde ambos, el trabajo tecnológico y la magia, humanos y hadas, coexisten en algo que se asemeja a la paz. ¿Cómo podrá ella cambiar las alas del destino, hallar un novio, y hacer nuevos amigos cuando no está segura de quién, si es que alguno, puede ser de confianza?

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Me estremecí, una vez más por el frío de la cueva. No había manera de que yo usara el afgano de nuevo, así que sólo metí las manos debajo de mis brazos y me mordí los labios. Me preocupaba que más estudiantes hubieran resultados heridos, pero al pareces me había dormido un par de horas y la mayoría de ellos habían ido a casa antes del ataque. Alice y el chico humano, llamado Tyler, estaban ilesos, cogieron uno de los sofás y lo arrastraron cerca de donde el resto de nosotros, estábamos acurrucados por nuestra seguridad en el numeroso grupo. Eric se hundió en el con gratitud, aunque el movimiento le provoco una mueca de dolor.

-Creí que lo habías curado –dije, dando a Edward una mirada confundida.

Su expresión era sombría, y me di cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Parecían hacer aparecido hace muy poco, ya que no creía que hubieran estado allí antes del ataque.

-He curado las costillas. El tejido blando alrededor de ellas está, probablemente, aún magullado como todo el infierno.

Le dio una palmadita a su amigo en el hombro. –Lo siento, amigo. Yo no soy muy bueno en este momento.

Eric me lanzó una mirada sardónica. –Él es muy modesto.

-Eso es una novedad –murmuro Alice, pero nadie esbozó una sonrisa.

-Edward es un prodigo mágico –continuó Eric-. La mayoría de los curanderos tiene que entrenar durante años para poder reparar los huesos, y ellos tienen que entrenar tan duro que apenas pueden manejar cualquier otra magia.

Alice olfateó con desdén. –Y si Edward no hubiera perdido su energía mostrándola primero, podría haber sido capaz de curar las heridas en la piel, también.

-¡Basta, Alice! –Edward espetó, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber…

-¿Uhm, chicos? –les pregunté tentativamente, en parte para atajar el argumento, y en parte porque estaba muy preocupada-. ¿Creen que haya más de ellos? Quiero decir, ¿y si vuelven? –me estremecí de nuevo, y esta vez no era por el frío. Meré a los montones de porquería que solían ser monstruos y me pregunte si algo de esto podría ser real.

-Lo dudo –dijo Edward, pero él no parecía muy seguro-. Si hubiera más de ellos, tendrían todos habrían atacado juntos –deliberadamente dando la espalda a Alice, Edward se volvió hacia el último de los chicos humanos, el primero que había sido herido.

La herida se veía muy mal cuando la había visto por primera vez, pero cuando Edward cuidadosamente levanto la sudadera a distancia, parecía haber dejado de sangrar. Tres furiosas líneas rojas corrían a través del pecho del niño, pero los cortes no eran tan profundos como yo había pensado originalmente. Edward hizo otro hechizo de curación, pero al parecer fue realmente bajo. Las heridas cerraron, pero solo un poco. Haría falta muy poco para que volvieran a abrirse. Cuando Edward terminó el hechizo, se balanceaba sobre sus pies, y por un momento, pensé que iba a desmayarse. En cambio, se sentó en el suelo de la cueva apoyada contra el bode de la camilla y cerró los ojos.

Miro a Alice, que seguía dando a su hermano una mirado agria. - ¿Puedes terminar la curación? –le pregunté, y me di cuenta de inmediato que no había sido una buena pregunta.

Su expresión se tornó aún más fría. –No –ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Bien. Supongo que era una especia de tema delicado. Miré a los otros Fae, al que podría o no ser el novio de Alice. Se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo hacer lo suficiente para hacer una verdadera diferencia –dijo-. Incluso si hago un poco de trabajo, seguiremos teniendo que llevarlo al hospital.

-¿Así que vamos a tener que hablar con la policía acerca de esto? –le pregunté. Tal vez la policía me ayudaría, podría sacarme de este lío. Nadie me regreso la mirada, y tuve la sensación de que mi pregunta había hecho todo aún más incómodo. Entonces otra vez, yo había visto un alarmante número de armas haciendo su aparición cuando el Spriggans fue atacado. Tal vez algunos estudiantes tenían demasiado que ocultar para correr el riesgo de hablar con la policía.

-Eso no será necesario –dio Edward-. Spriggans no está bajo jurisdicción de la policía. Tendríamos que hablar con la patrulla fronteriza, y estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo que no es una buena idea en este momento.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso como Edward había asumido, pero él ya había desviado el tema fuera de él, bien.

-Entonces, ¿podemos salir de aquí? ¿Por favor?

Nadie tenía la menor objeción a esa idea. Edward ayudó a Eric a ponerse de pie, y Alice ayudó a los otros chicos. Todo el mundo parecía capaz de caminar, aunque era imposible no ver la tensión en los rostros de los chicos humanos.

Cuando salimos de la cueva, estaba bastante segura de que no nos dirigíamos de nuevo al camino por donde habíamos venido, pero mi sentido de orientación es una mierda. Soy el tipo de persona que puede perderse en un armario. Resultó que yo tenía razón por una vez, sin embargo. Edward no pensaba que tuviera la fuerza para levanta las losas de nuevo, así que nos llevó a una entrada deferente a los túneles subterráneos. Bien, esta se ubicaba en el sótano de la casa del chico Fae. Todavía no había llegado a su nombre, ni al de la humana herida por otra parte, pero esto en realidad no sentía que fuera una buena oportunidad para las presentaciones.

Nos separamos a partir de ahí, los seres humanos y el amigo de Alice se dirigieron a la sala de emergencias dejándome con Edward y Alice. Los tres regresaban al complejo de apartamentos. No había casi nadie en las calles esta noche. Me preguntaba si los ataques de monstruos eran comunes en Avalon. Seguramente en todos sus esfuerzos para que yo no quisiera poner el pie en el lugar, mi mamá había mencionado los ataques de criaturas salidas de una pesadilla Fae en las calles de Avalon. Pero tenía que hacer una razón por la que el chico humano había tenido un arma y la Fae había estado armada con cuchillos. Traté de recordar ¿por qué había pensado que venir aquí sería una buena idea? Cuando volvimos al patio, Edward se apodero de mi brazo, como si estuviera tratando de sostenerme, aunque había estado caminando muy bien.

-Te ves agotada –dijo.

-Tú también.

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida, pero la expresión era tensa. –A algunos no nos hace bien dormir tanto.

Comenzó a dirigirme hacia uno de los edificios, pero Alice se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Edward se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –él le gruñó.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, era un poco lenta en la absorción, así que al principio yo no entendía de qué estaban hablando. Alice puso los puños en las caderas y miró de vuelta. Sentí que no era capaz de dar un significado detrás de esas miradas, pero que si hablaban de mí, yo no podía entender lo que decían.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, Edward soltó mi brazo y me dio un empujón hacia Alice.

-¡Muy bien! –replicó él, y sin decir una palabra o darme una mirada, se volvió y pisoteó hacia su edificio.

Y fue entonces cuando por fin lo conseguí. Había estado planeando llevarme hasta su apartamento. Solo él y yo. Mi cara se calentó con un rubor. Mantuve la cabeza hacia abajo para no ver a Alice.

-Vamos –dijo ella con un gesto de su mano, y yo la seguí intentando llegar a un acuerdo con mi propia ingenuidad.

Si Alice no se hubiera opuesto, había seguido a Edward hasta su apartamento sin pensar en las implicaciones. Quiero decir, sí , era realmente muy ardiente, un chico Fae demasiado viejo para mí, a pesar de que sentía como que había estado coqueteando conmigo toda la noche, la idea de que podría tener interés en una no demasiado atractiva adolescente mestiza era un poco tonta. Pero aun así, él era un chico, y yo no era más una niña.

El apartamento de Alice no se parecía a lo que yo imaginaba como la vivienda de los estudiantes. No es que el apartamento fuera tan especial, pero el interior era otra cosa. Si escondia algunos de las reveladoras modernas comodidades, como el teléfono y la TV. Lo juro cada habitación podría haber sido sacada directamente de una casa solariega del siglo XIX. Era como un conjunto de una película de Jane Austen. Y yo no me juego todo a que todo lo que tenía, era verdadero, no era mucho en el momento que los muebles eran todos realmente antiguos no reproducciones.

El lugar era hermoso, pero frío y extraño. Algo así como Alice. Todo estaba en sombras de azules y verdes pálidos, y no había nada que parecía fuera de lugar. Las revistas en su mesa de café se apilaban ordenadamente. Los mandos a distancia de su televisor y reproductor de DVD y equipo de música acomodados al lado de la que parecía ser exactamente la misma cantidad de espacio entre ellos. Le pregunté si había una regla necesaria para hacerlo, o si simplemente lo que había hecho así.

-Sólo tengo una habitación –dijo, mientras me encontraba en el centro de la habitación preguntando lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora-. El sofá no es grande para dormir, pero es mucho más cómodo que el piso –ella me sonrió, de repente mirándome mucho más como Edward-. Me gustaría ofrecerte mi cama, pero yo no soy altruista.

Parecía haberse descongelado desde que habíamos entrado en el apartamento. Sus hombros estaban más relajados, y su sonrisa parecía abierta y fácil. Cualquiera pensaría que sufría un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, o Edward la hacía estar tensa. Yo estaba apostando la segunda.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Me preguntó con repentina simpatía-. No me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar pasando.

-Estoy muy asustada –admití-. Pero aparte de eso, estoy básicamente bien. Ella asintió con la cabeza con la cabeza con lo que parecía aprobación, y luego desapareció en su habitación, emergiendo poco después con una almohada y una manta. Miré el sofá con duda. Parecía casi tan cómodo como un banco en el parque, como si estuviera destinado a ser observado, no para sentarse en él.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada más cómodo –dijo Alice, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-Está bien –le dije, no queriendo parecer desagradecida-. Es mejor que estar encerrada en una celda, incluso si la cama fuera más agradable –podría haberlo hecho sin el ataque a los Spriggan, y hubiera estado bien que Edward y Alice no hicieran mi rescate se sintiera tan parecido a un secuestro, pero yo no estaba contenta de pasar la noche bajo el dominio de la tía Jane.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. –Todo eso lo hizo Edward. Yo sólo estaba d paseo.

Llámame loca, pero tengo la sensación de que había un toque amargo al respecto. –Ayudaste también –le dije.

Ella rechazó mi solicitud con un gruñido de auto desprecio.

-Lo hiciste –insistí-. Los Spriggans podrían habernos matado si no hubieras estado allí.

Su rostro se iluminó. –Yo he matado a uno de los Spriggans –dijo en todo excitado por la idea.

-Y ni siquiera necesitaste la magia para hacerlo –su sonrisa era positivamente brillante, y estaba allí un feliz brillo en sus ojos-. Si empiezas a saltar arriba y das palmas de alegría, me voy de aquí –murmuré, y obtuve una sonrisa. Alice la reina del hielo había salido del edificio.

-me siento como la princesa guerrera –dijo-. Y estaba pensado en que tú también hiciste tu parte, enredando al Spriggan en su manta.

Los elogios me hicieron sonrojar. –Uhm, fue realmente la suerte más que nada.

-¡Tonterías! Las dos lo hicimos muy bien bajo el fuego. Podemos ser princesas guerreras juntas.

Sonreí a la imagen. –Mientras yo no tenga que usar un bikini corto de malla, estoy bien con eso.

-Es un acuerdo –dijo, tendiéndome una mano temblorosa-. Ahora, yo no sé tú, pero es hora de que esta princesa vaya a dormir un poco. ¿Hay algo más que necesites antes de que te abandone?

La lista de cosas que necesitaba tomaría una hora, pero puse la más valiente sonrisa. –No, yo estoy bien.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Di al sofá una mira torva, dejé mis zapatos y arreglé la almohada y una manta lo mejor que pude. Entonces me metí en mi cama improvisada y traté de no pensar. Me quedé dormida antes de que pudiera decidir si el sofá era calificado como tortuosamente incómodo, o simplemente miserable. La próxima vez que me desperté, no había crisis, lo que hizo un buen cambio. Mi cuello y la espalda estaban rígidos y doloridos, y mi cabeza no se sentía mucho más clara de lo que había cuando toque tierra primero en Londres, pero al menos nadie me secuestro y los monstruos no me estaban atacando.

Me estire en un vano intento de trabajar algunas de las vueltas, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde diversos ruidos indicaron que Alice había terminado. Doble la esquina con tiempo para verla verter un poco de Cheerios en un bol, y tuve que tragarme la risa. ¿Quién sabía que una princesa de hielo Fae comería algo tan mundano como Cheerios para el desayuno? Debo haber hecho algo de ruido a pesar de mi esfuerzo para que ser silenciosa. Alice se volvió y me dio una mirqada de mal humor de la mañana.

-¿Quieres un poco? –preguntó, sacudiendo la caja de cereal.

Mi estómago gruño en aprobación, y yo asentí. No pude dejar de mirarla por el rabillo de mi ojo derramando mi cereal y rociándolo con leche y azúcar. Se movía con la gracia sobrenatural de la Fae, pero parecía mucho más humana esta mañana de lo que había estado en la noche. Seguía teniendo una belleza natural suficiente para hacerme sentir como Ugly Betty en comparación, con su pelo atado en un nudo complicado en la parte superior de la cabeza, y llevaba un pijama de franela que parecía que era para un chico. Yo subrepticiamente comprobé sus pies con pantuflas de conejo, pero ella no lucia del todo como los seres humanos.

Fue cuando mire el reloj sobre la estufa y casi me ahogué con mi boca llena de cereal. Era casi mediodía. Yo no podía creer que había dormido tanto tiempo.

-Edward estará aquí alrededor de la una –me dijo Alice-. Entonces llevaremos a cabo nuestra… prueba.

Tragué saliva. Edward había dicho que no había nada que temer. Pero entonces otra vez había dicho que estaría ayer por la noche a salvo en la cueva, así que no era lo que yo llamaría una fuente confiable. Me desperté y vi mí alrededor los Cheerios en mi plato, mi apetito se había ido. Alice saco una esponja del gabinete bajo el fregadero y la usó para lavar su tazón. No me sorprendí al ver que no era el tipo que deja los platos sucios por ahí. Ella me lanzó una mirada.

-Realmente no es gran cosa, ya sabes. La prueba.

Asentí con la cabeza y traté de sonreír. Pero si yo no iba a confiar en la palabra de Edward por ello, no vi ninguna razón por la que debía confiar en su hermana.

Alice frunció los labios. –Sólo vas a mirar algo y nos dices lo que ves. Realmente simple. ¿Está bien?

No puedo decir que me haya convencido pero abandoné el tema de todos modos -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sus labios temblaban es una casi sonrisa. –Aparentemente sí.

Se-se fuerte, fuerte. -¿La gente se Avalon siempre lleva cuchillos y armas de fuego en todo?

Me acorde de la impresión de ver A Eric sacando el arma y me pregunte por enésima vez en que me había metido. Alice pensó en esa pregunta por un momento antes de contestar. Me preguntaba lo que había decidido dejar fuera.

-No es lo que yo llamaría una práctica común, -dijo-. Pero somos Estudiantes Clandestinos, y la política de Avalon puede ser salvaje. Literalmente. Si no tuviéramos a Edward, no podríamos asustar a nadie lo suficiente para preocuparnos. Pero Eric no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Edward es un prodigo. Él puede hacer cosas asombrosas ahora, y da miedo pensar lo que va a ser cuando sea mayor y tenga más experiencia. –Puso una cara de limón avinagrado.

-Él va a ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta algún día, y algunas personas podrían preferir contar con el ahora, mientras todavía puedan. Así que por sí mismo convierte nuestro movimiento clandestino en una amenaza, y el resto de nosotros estamos en riesgo por asociación. Y es por eso que convertimos en un hábito el estar siempre armados.

-¿No hay, algo como, leyes de armas o algo así?

Ella se echó a reír.

-A nosotros los radicales nos gusta pensar en las leyes como "directrices". Además, yo prefiero arriesgarme de que alguien va todos los técnicos en mí para llevar condigo un arma oculta que estar desarmados cuando seamos atacados por Spriggans.

Ella estaba siendo locuaz esta mañana, a pesar de que sus respuestas obviamente dirigidas pensé que mientras ella siguiera contestando mis preguntas, seguiría preguntado.

-Así que ¿hay una gran cantidad de ataque Spriggan en Avalon?

Había dejado de comer mis cereales, a pesar de que había un poco de leche bañando mis O´s a la izquierda en el fondo de la taza. Alice tomó el cuero de mi mano y lo lavó mientras hablaba.

-No es lo usual. Sólo los Humanos-Hada se permiten en Avalon, aunque es mucho más difícil no dejar a Criaturas-Hada pasar de lo que es prohibir a los seres humanos la entrada. La frontera en el lado Hada no tiene el tipo de sistema de inmigración que hacen los humanos. –Frunció el ceño-. Pero los Spriggans solo reciben órdenes de las Hadas Oscuras. No puedo imaginar por que alguno de los agentes de control Oscuro quiere atacar a nuestros Estudiantes Clandestino. Somos conocidos por favoreces a un candidato Oscuro.

-Tal vez estaban detrás de mí, -sugerí. Después de todo, todo el mundo me decía que estaba en peligro de muerte-. La tía Jane fue atacada ayer, y dijo que le parecía que sus atacantes iban en pos de mí.

Alice elevó una ceja hacia mí. -¿Ella fue atacada, dices? –No hubo falta de escepticismo en su voz.

-Eso es lo que dijo. Y ella tenía ese gran moretón en la cara.

Alice soltó un bufido. –Te apuesto que ella estaba fingiendo. Incluso yo tengo suficiente magia para curar una herida. Mi conjetura es que estaba tratando de asustarte para que hagas lo que quería.

-no me extrañaría de ella, -murmuré-. Pero incluso si eso era todo una gran y gorda mentira, los Spriggans podría estar tras de mí ¿verdad?

Alice negó con la cabeza. –No podía saber dónde estabas o qué estabas con nosotros. No, estaban detrás de Edward, y el resto de nosotros estábamos justo en el camino.

¿Me hace una mala persona que me alegre de que estuvieran detrás de Edward y no de mí?

Podía fácilmente haberme mantenido haciéndole preguntas hasta que el sol se puso, pero al parecer Alice había tenido suficiente.

-Yo te puedo prestar algo de vestir si quieres echar la ropa en la lavadora, -dijo, caminando fuera de la cocina, que ahora parecía tan limpia y prístina como si nadie hubiera comido allí en una semana.

-Habría sido agradable si tú y Edward hubieran agarrado mi equipaje cuando me secuestraron, -me queje. Con 1,70 m., no era exactamente una enana, pero Alice era mucho más alta. No creía que me quedaran sus ropas muy bien.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo como evaluándome. –Tengo algunos capris que deberían ser adecuados en ti.

Alice estaba equivocada. Los capris no se veían bien en mí, parecían capris que eran demasiado largos. Pero al menos no eran la misma ropa con la que había dormido. Con los pantalones, Alice me prestó una camiseta de manga larga. Lo bueno es que tenía elástico en los puños, de lo contrario las mangas se habrían tragado mis manos enteras.

Era un día gris y sombrío cuando Alice y yo nos dirigimos al patio para encontrarnos con Edward. Símbolos ocasionales de lluvia goteaban de las nubes, pero ninguna de las Hadas parecía pensar que un impermeable o un paraguas fuera necesario. Me estremecí con el frío húmedo y tiré de las mangas sobre mis manos después de todo.

Edward debió haber notado que temblaba, porque el entro a mi lado y echo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mi cerca de él.

Me quede helada. Sé que no es realmente una gran cosa para tener a un tipo poniendo su brazo alrededor tuyo, pero aún… Edward no era cualquier tipo. Él era un tipo que haría que el hombre más bello en la historia pareciera corriente.

Además era Hada. Además él era mayor que yo.

Alice parecía molesta por el gesto, la rigidez de sus hombros mientras miraba a Edward. Era como si ella fuera una persona completamente diferente cuando Edward estaba alrededor. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era diferente, más tenso y cauteloso. Me gustaba más la Alice libre de Edward.

Edward me dio un codazo por mi imitación de conejo helado y comencé a caminar. Con su brazo firmemente a mí alrededor, no tuve más remedio que moverme con él. Tragué saliva fuerte y mire fijamente a los adoquines resbaladizos de lluvia a mis pies.

El cuerpo de Edward era cálido contra el mío, y yo en realidad dejé de temblar. Bueno, tal vez teniendo su brazo alrededor del mío me hizo sentir bastante bien, aunque mi corazón estuviera martilleando y mis nervios me hicieran tan graciosa como un elefante de tres patas.

-¿Mejor?, -preguntó Edward, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo por mi brazo, y creando aún más calor. Especialmente en mi cara, que debió ser roja como una capa de torero.

Me gusta pensar en mí como alguien inusualmente madura para mi edad, y en muchas maneras, estoy segura de que es verdad. ¿Cuántos con dieciséis años son responsables de pagar las cuentas y equilibrar del talonario de cheques, después de todo? Pero yo tenía alrededor de tanta experiencia con chicos como el preadolescente medio, y estaba mostrándolo. Mi lengua parecía pegada al cielo de mi boca, y yo estaba superconsciente de cómo me estaba tocando. No me atreví a mirarlo y estaba contenta de que mi pero estaba al menos parcialmente protegiendo mi cara.

-Déjala ya, Edward, -dijo Alice, pero había una pisca de resignación en su voz.

-¿Dejar qué? –se preguntó-. Todo lo que estoy haciendo es mantenerla caliente, ya que no te moléstate en darle nada más grueso que una camiseta.

Alice gruñó algo que no entendí bien, pero no sonó cortes. Me pregunte si incluso ella tuvo algo más grueso que una camiseta, ya que parecía seguro que a las Hadas no les importaba el frío en absoluto. Y el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Edward era considerable, haciéndome preguntar cuál sería su temperatura corporal normal.

Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de mantenerme caliente. Pero seguía sin poder relajarme, y fue un pequeño milagro que nosotros dos no nos golpeáramos con la tierra en un montón de ramas enredadas cuando nuestros lados chocaron con ritmo irregular.

Camina fue más fácil cuando llegamos a la carretera principal. Yo no era un gran fan de las calles empedradas. Claro, eran bonitas a la vista, pero era un tobillo torcido a punto de ocurrir. Apuesto a que los tacones altos no eran una opción realmente popular de la moda en Avalon.

No había mucho al otro lado de la carretera, a sólo un franja de césped bien cortado y una baranda de protección derecha superfuerte en el borde del acantilado. Sólo la idea de estar en un accidente de tráfico en esta carretera fue suficiente para que mi estómago se arrugase. A lo mejor montar a caballo por la ciudad no era tan raro como yo había pensado al principio.

No había mucho tráfico, así que tres de nosotros no tuvimos ningún problema para cruzar la carretera, incluso con mi marcha no coordinada. No pude averiguar a dónde íbamos, sin embargo, mire hacia arriba y debajo de la franja de hierba, y no había nada de interés tan lejos como el ojo podía alcanzar.

Bueno, a menos que yo mirara por encima de la barandilla en la distancia, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Parecía que tenía más miedo a las alturas de lo que esperaba.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté, encantada de encontrar que en realidad aún era capaz de hablar.

-Aquí mismo, -dijo Edward, y llegamos a una parada.

-Aquí –no parecía ser diferente de cualquier otra cosa a lo largo de la franja de hierba. Fruncí el ceño, pero yo no tenía ganas de hacer más preguntas. Si Edward quería que me tomara esto como una prueba de estupidez, entonces debería ser el quien explicara lo que tenía que hacer.

Hubo un tramo apreciable de silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo, y creo que le molestó que lograra esperar pacientemente por él. ¡Un punto para mí!

-Mira a lo lejos, y nos dices lo que ves.

Por lo menos no me estaba pidiendo que mirara hacia abajo. Poco a poco, levanté la cabeza, sin tener idea de que esperar. Me preparé para algo aterrador.

Pero todo lo que vi fue una pesada manta de niebla que hacía imposible ver muy lejos más allá del foso.

-¿Se supone que voy a ver algo inusual? -pregunté, pero me estaba empezando a sentir un aleteo de alivio. Si yo no veía nada inusual, significaba que no era lo que pensaba que era. Lo cual significaba que no era importante para las ambiciones políticas de nadie, lo que significa que todavía tenía la esperanza de irme a vivir con mi papá y tener una vida cercad a la normal. Tal vez la pesadilla terminaría pronto.

Me balanceaba, de repente mareada, y me alegre de que Edward todavía tuviera su brazo alrededor mío. Mi estómago se sacudió, y eructé el sabor de los Cheerios. Eww.

-No creo que me vaya bien con las alturas, -le dije, cambiando rápidamente la mirada de nuevo a la hierba y mis pies,

-Dale un minuto más, -dijo Edward,

-No, gracias. No, a menos que quieras que vomite en tus zapatos.

Se movía detrás de mí, y de pronto su mano estaba en mi barbilla, forzando mi cabeza. Sentí el calor de su aliento en mi piel mientras me hablaba al oído.

-Un minuto más, -insistió.

Mi primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos en señal de protesta. Pero no me soltó, y cuando traté de tirar, el otro brazo se envolvió alrededor mío y me abrazó.

-Sólo mira, -dijo-. Por favor.

Fue el "por favor" lo que cambio mi opinión. Parecía casi desesperado, y me di cuenta que todo lo que vi –o no vi- significaba mucho para él. Yo podría tratar un minuto o dos con las náuseas.

Además, Edward probablemente conocía algún tipo de hechizo que me obligaría a abrir los ojos y mirar. Yo no quería ir allí.

Con un suspiro de resignación, poco a poco abrí los ojos, preparándome para el mareo y las náuseas. Estaban allí esperándome, y contuve la respiración, con la esperanza de no ponerme enferma. El calor de los brazos de Edward alrededor mío me permitió estabilizarme, y miré a lo lejos.

Todavía no podía ver nada por la bruma. Excepto… había algo extraño en la niebla. Me quedé mirándola fijo, tratando de averiguar lo que era. A través de la bruma, pude ver manchas de la campiña inglesa más allá de la fosa… sólo, hubo un atisbo de algo… más. Una imagen tenue que cubría el campo, como una foto que había sido doble expuesta.

Trate de concentrarme en esa esquiva imagen y, de repente, se hizo clara.

Un poco más allá del foso se extendía un profuso bosque verde. No un pastizal o edificios a la vista, excepto como una imagen residual leve.

-¡Guau! –dije con un jadeo, el corazón me saltaba en el pecho cuando mi garganta apretó casi en pánico. Intente retroceder. Pero Edward me estaba agarrando.

-¿Qué ves?, -preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza sin dejar de mirar en la nieva, tratando de no creer lo que estaba delante de mis ojos. Parpadeé, y el bosque todavía estaba allí. Oh, mierda. Cambie mi concentración a la imagen residual de la campiña inglesa, y cuando la mire fijamente, se solidifico una vez más, el bosque desvaneciéndose en el fondo, pero no desapareciendo.

-¿Qué diablos…? –murmuré. Me estaba mareando por momentos, y me sentí segura de que me iba a caer hacia abajo, en la niebla que se desplazaba continuamente ante mis ojos,

-¡Déjala irse!, -dijo Alice, y sentí su mano en mi brazo-. Ya sabemos lo que ve.

-¡Quiero oírla decirlo! –insistió Edward. Él todavía tenía mi barbilla en alto, su rostro junto al mío. Tendría que estar asustada de él estando tan cerca si no se sintiera tan mal.

-¡Mira su cara imbécil!, -dijo Alice, su voz aguda como agujas-. Ella está a punto de desmayarse.

Sorprendentemente, desmayarse sonaba como una muy buena idea. Si me desmayara, me gustaría estar inconsciente, por lo que no tendría que ver lo imposible ya, ni tendría que sentirme mareada y enferma. Entonces tal vez cuando despertara, todo esto se habría ido y me iba a encontrar que todo era sólo un mal sueño. La niebla comenzó a oscurecerse alrededor de los bordes.

* * *

holaaa! otro capitulo más esperp les guste!

**Adry Ariza**


End file.
